The Siren's Song
by lumieredunuit
Summary: Rachel's voice drew people to her, but her voice is also deadly. They say when you hear the song of the Siren it is beautiful, but at the end of that song there is death. Contains Faberry.  Characters from Glee do not belong to me. Rated MA for later ch.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the second fanfic I've ever written. Please let me know what you think about it so that I can continue.

HHH

There was a firm knock on the Berry's front door. Rachel was celebrating her 17th birthday with her father's in the living room. "I'll get it!" she sang out while rushing to answer it. Swinging the door open she was surprised by the visitor in front of her.

"Quinn!" she breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn was silent. "Oh..." she said finally, snapping out of her daze. Pulling something out of her letterman jacket pocket, Quinn passed an envelope to Rachel. "I just wanted to pass this to you. Ummm...and happy birthday."

"Who is it honey?" yelled out one of the Berry men from behind Rachel. She took the envelope from Quinn and shouted over her shoulder to reply her father, her eyes still on the blonde girl in front of her, "It's Quinn, Daddy!"

"Why don't you let her in sweetie?" one of her dad's yelled back in reply.

"It's okay. I'll just go now," said Quinn as she slowly retreated away from Rachel. The brunette stared at her sadly, "Oh, okay. Thanks for dropping by?"

"Umm...yeah. Have a good birthday," replied the nervous girl. She turned and walked away.

Rachel shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She looked at the envelope in her hands. She tore it open; she was curious as to what was inside. Unfolding the letter that was inside she began to read...

_Rachel,_

_I know we haven't been on good terms majority of the time, and I'm happy that we're trying to build this friendship between us. I just want to thank you for your understanding and quick forgiveness though I find it undeserving. This, is hard for me. You're right when you tell me that I have issues in expressing myself verbally. So, that is why I'm choosing to write to you instead._

_So here's my answer to your question last week. I know you've been thinking about it a lot, about how I feel about our friendship, about you. Rachel, you're amazing. When I'm with you I feel like I can be myself, you make me vulnerable. When you sing my heart is drawn to you, but at the same time I feel like I'm living and dying. Sorry if that sounded awkward, but that's how I honestly feel. I don't know what's happening to me, to us, but it's quite overwhelming. I wish I could just say I like you as a friend, but for the past month it's been a struggle. That's why I've been avoiding you, and I'm sorry if it's hurt you. I am so sure you don't feel the same, but I just wanted to be honest with you._

_I hope you enjoy your birthday._

_Quinn_

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she realized what Quinn was trying to write to her. "Dad! Daddy! I'll be back in a moment!" she shouted out as she grabbed a jacket off the cloak rack next to her. She swung the front door open and to her surprise the cheerleader was still standing at the bottom of the door step. Quinn looked like she ready to run. Rachel saw the blonde hesitate, "Don't you dare run away from me Quinn Fabray!"

The taller girl stood stock still as if it were an invisible force holding her in place. Rachel took her by the hand and dragged her into her bed room, closing the door behind both of them.

Rachel took a step in front of her, "Quinn, I feel the same."

"Feel the same what?" she questioned the smaller girl.

"This," she said. Pressing the letter into Quinn's hand, Rachel took a quick step closer to her and stood on her tippy-toes. She grabbed both sides of Quinn's head and pulled her down into a kiss. Quinn's body tensed from the sudden shock of Rachel's lips against her's. With their lips still pressed together, Rachel's eyes flickered open as she noticed Quinn's eyes were shut tight, and her eyebrows were knitted together. She pulled away quickly, "Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sor-"

"No, don't be," Quinn said breathlessly as she cut Rachel off. "It was just very sudden. Rach, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she whispered and pulled Quinn down again for another kiss. This time it was much more relaxed. Quinn's hands slowly moved to Rachel's waist and pulled her in closer. Rachel took a step closer and leaned flush against Quinn's body. Rachel parted her lips a little more as she deepened the kiss. She could feel Quinn's tongue softly caressing her own. Her stomach felt as if a thousand butterflies had been sent flying inside her. Quinn felt like her body was on fire. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as they continued to kiss. A soft sigh escaped Rachel's lips as they finally separated. They leaned their foreheads together, not breaking eye contact. Then Rachel noticed Quinn's eyes. "Quinn, your eyes."

"What about them Rach?" she whispered in reply. "They're glo-" Rachel was cut off as she suddenly felt a pain rip through her shoulders. She let go of Quinn and fell to the ground. She began to break out in sweat as she suddenly tore off her blouse. "Rachel! What are you doing?"

"Why is it so hot?" yelled the brunette, as she scratched the back of her shoulders. Quinn tried to put her hand on the writhing girl, but quickly drew it away as she felt like she was being burned by the girl's skin. "Rachel!"

"It hurts Quinn. It fuc-," her own scream cut her off mid sentence. Quinn felt like she was hit by a giant truck as she tried to cover her ears. Rachel's fathers raced into the bedroom as something began to grow from their daughters back. Rachel continued to cry out in agony and dropped on all fours to the ground as two pointed limbs began to grow out of her shoulders. Hot tears stung her face as they rolled down from her eyes. Quinn stared in awe as the men tried to pull her away from the room, she hadn't noticed the blood seeping through her own fingers from her ears.

Rachel looked up and tried to reach out to Quinn, still screaming, a pained expression on her face. The two dark pointed limbs coming out of her back were double the length of her height now. They filled the height of the room. Suddenly they stopped growing, but the brunette's screaming didn't. They began to glow and expand. They were wings, and dark feathers began to form along their expanse.

The last thing Quinn heard was Rachel whimper out her name, reaching out toward her. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, but the feeling stopped when she was finally dragged out of the room. "Quinn? Quinn?" yelled Rachel's Dad. Rachel's other father came into the room and looked at the blonde girl curled up in his husband's arms. "Is she okay?" he asked. The man looked at the girl in his arms, "Yeah, she should be fine. I think she's..."

"You think so too?" he replied. "Yeah. Let's just clean her up and drop her home. We have to tell Judy. How's our baby?"

"She's okay. I calmed her down and put her to sleep."

" I think it's time that we transferred Rachel to New York."

"But honey, you know why this happened. It'll be good to have Rachel with someone like her."

His husband looked down at Quinn, "I can't risk it. They can't be near each other right now. Not when they have no control."

HHH

**A/N:** Reviews please! Otherwise I won't be able to continue this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Hermes & Artemis

**A/N:** And now the story takes off where it's meant to begin. The previous chapter was just an introduction. Yes, I do admit that it was quite rushed, but I am really thankful for the reviews so far! Very helpful :)

**A/N:** There's quite a long flashback in this chapter that actually cuts into the next.

vvvVVVvvv

10 years later - New York (Present Day)

The audience stood up as they applauded the beautiful performance of the Broadway classic, 'On My Own.' Rachel Berry took a bow, holding onto the sides of her red evening gown, thanking her audience. Looking to her left she saw Kurt take a step forward and take her hand, taking a bow together. Kurt, known for his roles in various contemporary Broadway shows, had joined her in this night of Broadway classics revival concert with the New York Philharmonic. Rachel looked down at the full-house audience and her eyes swept over their smiling faces. They had a glow about them. Her voice drew people from all corners of the globe. Some say her voice could heal the soul so she was constantly asked to do special guest appearances at charity events for ill children.

A strange feeling set upon Rachel as the house lights began to brighten the theatre. She could see the audience much more clearly as they got up to leave. The orchestra was standing with their instruments, chatting away. Her eyes were then drawn to another pair that was up in the upper circle of seats. She looked up and saw a blonde woman, dressed in a business suit, with cropped hair staring down at her, her irises glowing gold. Her breath hitched as she suddenly realized who it was. "Quinn," she whispered out breathlessly. Kurt turned toward her and then followed her line of sight. It was as if Rachel was glued to the spot, eyes locked onto the blonde.

Kurt took Rachel's hand to pull her away backstage. "Rachel Berry!" he whispered loudly, breaking her out of the trance. She looked at him then back up at where Quinn was standing. The woman was no longer there. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Kurt began to walk her backstage to the dressing rooms.

"Did you see her Kurt?"

"Yes, Rachel I did. She shouldn't be here. It's been what? 10 years since you last saw her?"

"I know, I know. My fathers made me transfer to a high school here to finish senior year and didn't even give me the chance to say goodbye. Kurt I want to see her!" begged the Broadway star.

"No! Seeing her here all of a sudden means something's up," her friend replied bluntly. He pushed her into her private dressing room. "Now, get changed out of that beautiful Escada dress into something more comfortable. I'll wait outside."

Kurt closed the young woman's dressing room door after catching sight of her little pout. He had to get her out of the theatre. After the fiasco of what happened the last time Rachel saw Quinn he didn't want that to happen again. He was her protector, for now. He had been ordered by Rachel's fathers to keep her safe in New York, so he too was transferred with her. You see Kurt had a gift. He was telepathic and Rachel would sometimes tease him, calling him Hermes since he could just telepathically send her messages instead of the traditional way via mobile phone. But he would never allow himself to read Rachel's thoughts. He had tried reading Quinn's thoughts earlier in the theatre, but couldn't. It seems that she has a strong mental defense; she's been trained well. Kurt was drawn out of his revelry as he heard someone cough purposely in front of him. He looked up and was face-to-face with the subject of his thoughts. "Quinn," he said with a tinge of fear to his voice.

"Hello Kurt," she paused momentarily after the greeting. "Where is she?" she then questioned.

Kurt had expected her voice to be cold, but it was warm. He looked into her eyes and though he could not read her mind he knew that she wasn't here to harm his friend. "How did you even get backstage?" he asked, rather than answering her question.

A small smile crossed her face, "I have my ways."

The door opened behind Kurt, "Ok Kurt, I'm ready...to...leave." Rachel's sentence drifted off as she looked up at the taller woman standing in front of her friend. "Quinn," she said nervously. She looked back at Kurt.

"It's okay. I trust that she won't hurt you." He looked back at the blonde and gave her a silent message. "Look after her you hear me! I don't know why you're here, but I trust you. It also seems that you have completed your training."

Quinn smiled in reply to what she heard in her head. It was a genuine smile of acknowledgement.

vvvVVVvvv

10 years ago - Lima, Ohio

"Mom! Why can't I see her?" screamed out the younger Fabray to her mother.

Sadness crossed Judy's face, "Quinnie honey..."

"Don't Quinnie me, mom! What's happening? What did Rachel's dads tell you? Why is everyone being so damn secretive and just retarded?" yelled the teenage girl.

"Quinn Fabray! I will not take that tone from you!" scolded Judy. "I just need you to calm down first Quinn! Then I'll explain to you what happened last night. Now, sit!"

Quinn obediently sat down and waited for her mother to continue.

"Okay, last night what do you remember?"

Quinn closed her eyes as she tried to call the fragments of what had happened the night before at Rachel's house on her 17th birthday. "Rachel dragged me into her house after I gave her a letter."

"What kind of letter Quinn? I need you to be completely honest with me here." Judy gave her full attention to her daughter.

"It was a...a...confession," stammered the girl. "I wrote to Rachel about how I felt about our friendship. How I felt about her." She looked up into the yes of the woman who had once kicked her out of the very house she was sitting in. It wasn't really her fault though, she was merely playing the role of a submissive wife. Now that the man, Russell Fabray, was out of the house she was more of herself. The impending look of disappointment never crossed Judy's face though. Quinn was quite surprised.

"Continue," Judy simply replied, un-phased by what her daughter had just admitted.

"So, she dragged me into her house. We went to her room and we spoke. Then we umm...we umm..."

"Quinn!"

"We kissed! We kissed, mum. I mean, it was just a kiss. We did nothing more than that. Well, maybe it got a little more heated because I started to feel really hot and so did Rachel. I mean, Rachel was temperature hot..."

"Quinnie, just spit it out! I'm not going to get angry with you about Rachel. We already saw that coming."

"What? You did? But...oookay." Quinn breathed out a loud sigh of relief then continued. "Right, Rachel. After the kiss she said something about my eyes. Then it happened."

"What happened Quinn?"

"Something happened to Rachel." Quinn's eyes widened as she animatedly explained to Judy what happened, "I can't remember much of it. All I can remember is that when she screamed I felt like I was hit by the wind coming out of a jet plane turbine. Then everything went silent, my ears just kept ringing. I could see Rachel. She was in so much agony; I could see it on her face. Then these things started growing out of her back and I think, yes, they were wings. They had feathers, dark jet-black feathers. She tried to reach out to me and that's when I last saw her. Then I woke up in my bed."

"Okay, that was about Rachel. What about you Quinn? How did you feel?"

"Well, I just felt really hot. My skin felt like it was on fire, but it didn't hurt, if that makes any sense. Everything seemed a little hazy at first then everything suddenly amplified right before Rachel screamed. My whole body was tingling. Like, as if electricity was running through me. I could hear everything, smell everything, and I mean everything. I smelled blood, I think I even tasted it. I heard the snap of a branch outside Rachel's window. I knew there was a cat outside in that tree. Then, I swear I heard a dog barking from afar, but it seemed so loud. It was like it was trying to say something to me. What is going on mom? I had, like, a Dr. Doolittle moment!"

"Oh Quinn. I'm so sorry, I should've prepared you for this," said Judy as she finished listening to her daughter explain the event.

"Prepare me for what mom?" asked Quinn. "What the hell is going on?"

"Quinn!" Judy scolded her again. She brought her hand up next to her own cheek to lean on, sighing out, "You mean, what in Hades."

"Hades?" the girl was confused.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" questioned Judy.

"Greek mythology? Mom, are you on drugs or something? Why would I even be bothered with Greek folklore when I'm already spending most of my study time remembering American history?"

"Quinn," the older Fabray said with a low warning tone.

"Sorry, you're not on drugs. Look, I don't know much. Just that there was some big guy called Zeus who slept with a lot of people and had a lot of children. Mom what are you trying to get at here? Aren't we Christian?"

"Your father was a Christian, I just followed him. But never mind that. Okay..." Judy took in a deep breath, "Quinn?"

"Yes mom?"

"Fifteen years ago, when you were just three years old something happened in Lima. Of all places in the world it had to be Lima, but that's beside the point. A man came to our town and he called himself 'The Messenger.' I guess he was like a prophet. He said that in years to come something terrible would come upon earth and that our little town would play a very large role in this event." After shat short explanation Judy's shoulders relaxed a little.

"How? I mean, this is already sounding crazy, but I'm trying to be open minded especially after what I saw last night."

Judy decided that she was tired of standing and took a seat next to Quinn. "He said that in each country there will be heroes who will arise to defend that nation against this evil that's to come. The Messenger said that thirteen children had been chosen and would be imbued with the powers of the divine offspring of Zeus. Gosh! This sounds so farfetched doesn't it?"

Quinn stared blankly at her mother and then finally found a reply, "Yes, mom. I feel like you've just told me the plot of an upcoming blockbuster movie. But! I'm going to go out on a limb here and believe what you're saying to me."

A gentle smile crossed the woman's face, "Thank you Quinn. Thank you for trusting me. You don't know how much that means to me."

Quinn acknowledged her mother's words with a small nod. "So, who are all these chosen kids who will become heroes?" she asked curiously.

"Funny you should say that. I don't know if it was just a coincidence or maybe it's the Fates, since we have all this talk of Greek mythology going on, but you've all met. Strangely enough, but maybe you must've just been drawn to each other."

"The Cheerios? Coach Sylvester does train us as if we could be sent to fight in the front lines of the army at any time."

"No, not the Cheerios."

"Wait, so you mean Glee Club? Are you telling me that the whole of the current Glee club is going to save this nation?"

"Yes," Judy replied with a straight face.

"I'm going crazy. This is just insane. What about Artie mom? He's in a wheelchair for goodness sake! Not much power there!" Quinn got up off the couch and began to pace in front of her mom. "This is ridiculous. I must've eaten something bad last night. Maybe it's a bad reaction to vegan food. Or, maybe Rachel has super vegan powers like they said in Scott Pilgrim versus the World! But that doesn't explain me..."

"Look who's talking rubbish now." Judy reached around the side of the couch she was sitting on and pulled out a small wooden chest. "Quinn, honey, sit down. You're making me dizzy with your pacing."

Quinn returned to the couch and faced her mother, "What's that?"

"This was left to us, the parents of each child. Your father wanted me to burn it, but I hid it from him. We were instructed to give this to you when your powers were unlocked."

Quinn took the box from her mother and slowly opened it. She expected a fanfare of horns or a great light to come spewing forth from it, but nothing happened. Pushing the lid back she peered inside the wooden chest. At the bottom lay, what looked like, the grip of a wooden bow. She picked it up from the chest and held it in the palm of her hand. Her thumb ran over the intricate carvings on the wooden grip. The carvings looked like they were moving and soon they formed a strange looking letter 'Q.' Quinn's eyes widened. "Mom, why is there a letter 'Q' on this? Is it because of my name?"

"I don't think so honey." Judy stood up and put her hands on Quinn's shoulders. She looked straight at her daughter's face, "Artemis."

"What?" asked the confused girl.

Judy took in a breath, "Artemis, Quinn. That's who you are. Well, not the actual goddess Artemis, but you've being gifted with her power."

"Who is she?"

"Artemis, goddess of the wild land. Hence, your enhanced senses. That thing in your hands was a gift to Artemis from Zeus. That 'Q' is your icon, the measurement of electricity."

"Wait, did you just say electricity? Like...Pikachu?" Quinn's geeky side had seemed to slip out.

"Who on Earth is Pikachu? Quinn, I'm trying to be serious here. You have heightened senses and yes, you can create and control electricity."

"But how am I meant to use this bow? It's incomplete!" stared the blonde at the item in her hand.

"You won't be able to use that bow yet. Not until you begin training and learn to control your powers and use them responsibly."

"Training? Who's going to train me?" Quinn looked at her mother.

"Coach Sylvester"

"What?" Quinn spat out. "No way! She's a…she-demon. She must definitely be someone from Hades."

"You thought Cheerios was hard? Where do you think Sue got all her ideas for training the cheerleaders from? You start in a week," Judy said to her daughter bluntly.

vvvVVVvvv

**A/N: **Reviews please! They are the fuel of this story. Also chapter 3 should be up soon too.


	3. Chapter 2: How to Train a Goddess

**A/N: **And so it is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far! You might see layouts change over the course of chapters because I'm still trying to figure out how to layout the times since there's a lot of jumping back and forth in time.

vvvVVVvvv

Year 2012 - Lima Ohio.

"WEAK!" yelled Sue Sylvester as she hurled another medicine ball at Quinn.

The cheerleader found herself a week later in the care of one Coach Sue Sylvester. She would be training for the next six months, staying with the woman of her nightmares. _"Where did the woman get all the strength to throw medicine balls so easily?"_ Quinn thought to herself. She couldn't see a thing as there was a blindfold covering her eyes. She tried to listen carefully to any medicine balls that would be thrown at her.

"I can see that Fabray! You're being distracted! Focus you dimwit! Even a blind homeless man with a missing leg can dodge faster than you!" Sue picked up another medicine ball and threw it at the blindfolded girl.

"Coach I don't thi-mmmfff." Quinn was cut off by a medicine ball that hit her squarely in the chest.

"Concentrate Fabray! Use your other senses. Stop thinking so much! Now, don't you wish your hormones weren't so rampant that it unlocked the goddess in you? That damn Berry kid. What has she done to you? Quinn! You've turned SOFT! ARGH" yelled Sue in frustration. "QUINN!"

"Yes coach?" replied the recovering girl.

"We're calling it a day. You're too distracted. I want you to go home and figure your thoughts out. Here, take this." Sue passed to Quinn a scroll.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just read it and stop asking questions. They say words can help soothe the soul. I on the other hand think it's utter rubbish, but the crazy man specifically gave these to me, to give to you. He said it'd help you with your mental training. Right now you're useless. How you'll save this nation I'll never know how." Sue waved her off and walked out of her private gym.

Quinn took off her blindfold and found that she was alone. Picking up the towel from the floor she wiped the sweat from her face and neck. She picked up her water bottle and took a swig from it then exited the gym. She headed to her make shift room. It wasn't five-star accommodation, but it had everything she needed, including an ensuite bathroom. At least she could have her privacy. She went into the bathroom and began to fill the bath with warm water. She threw in some bath salts and left the water to run. She walked back out into her room and shut the door. Stripping out of her sweaty clothes she picked up the scroll that she had left on her dresser. Going back into the bathroom she saw that the bath was nearly filled. She switched off the water then dipped her foot in to check the temperature. Seeing that it was all right she gently immersed herself into it feeling every muscle in her body relax. She picked up the scroll that she had left beside the bathtub. Rolling it open she began to read…

_O Venus, beauty of the skies,  
>To whom a thousand temples rise,<br>Gaily false in gentle smiles,  
>Full of love-perplexing wiles;<br>O goddess, from my heart remove  
>The wasting cares and pains of love.<em>

Quinn felt her mind clear as she read the words in her mind. Closing her eyes and placing the scroll back down she reflected on how it all began. She remembered Rachel's kiss. The warmth than ran from her cheeks down to her toes. She remembered how her heart felt like it wanted to beat right out of her chest, the deep breaths that were coming from the girl kissing her. Suddenly Quinn felt like she was being electrocuted. Her eyes shot open and she realized the water around her was bubbling from the lines of electricity shooting across it.

"SHIT!" she yelled out as she jumped straight out of the tub. As her hand flung up in the air a bolt left her fingertips and hit the mirror, shattering the glass. "Oh my god. Sue's gonna kill me…just stay calm Quinn, stay calm. Deep breaths." Quinn closed her eyes to try and calm her own panic. After a small moment she was able to slow down her heart beat. Taking a towel she wrapped it around her self and tried to pick up the pieces of broken mirror off the floor. Little lines of electricity travelled from her fingertips, but not enough to cause damage. As she picked up a large piece she saw her reflection. "What the," she whispered out as she noticed her eyes. They were glowing gold.

"What in Zeus' name is going on Fab-…" Sue stormed into the room and was caught off guard when she found the cheerleader looking straight back at her from the floor with trembling hands. She was surrounded by broken pieces of the mirror. She looked at the young girl sympathetically, "Okay, Fabray. Let's get you out of here. Don't worry about the mirror, I'll just get it replaced tomorrow." Sue guided the towel-clad blonde out of the bathroom and seated her on the edge of the bed. "Quinn?"

"Coach, what's wrong with my eyes?"

"Nothing's wrong with them. It's a part of you when your body is electrified. As you can see there's still a lot of work we have to do. You need to control your power."

"But how?" asked the head Cheerio.

"What were you thinking of before you got electrified?"

"Ummm…"

"Come on Fabray! Say it! Nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Rachel. I was thinking about Rachel and how we were…kissing."

"Just as I thought. Fabray, you need to stop getting yourself too excited and losing it. You're like a sixteen-year-old boy! We need to teach you to harness this power and not let it rule you. Not to mention, I don't want you bringing down my house every time you start to have dirty thoughts of your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend…yet."

"Whatever you say Q. You need to rest."

vvvVVVvvv

6 months later Quinn found herself blindfolded again, but rather than being the gym she was outside. She could hear the birds chirping, the wind blowing through the trees nearby. She could hear distant traffic. She blocked them all out though to prepare for Sue's next attack. Dodging to her left she could feel the medicine ball fly past her and hit the floor with a thud. The field was silent again. Quinn dropped to the ground on her chest as another medicine ball flew past above her head. Then she felt the ground beneath her shaking. Something heavy was moving toward her. She listened carefully as the object headed closer toward her. Then she realized what it was. "COACH! This isn't very fair." She shot up off the ground and began to sprint, still blindfolded.

"Life is never fair Q! And neither will this evil thing that's meant to come and destroy the world!" yelled out the coach from her modified golf buggy. She picked up a box next to her filled with throwing knives. She began to throw them at the running girl in front of her.

Quinn moved swiftly left and right as she dodged the knives being thrown at her. She felt one fly by closely to her right. Turning around she began to sprint backwards, while concentrating on the direction of the knives. Her ears tuned into the movements in the air surrounding her. She picked up 3 knives flying towards her and with a quick movement of her hand she struck at them with lightning. They momentarily stopped mid-air then dropped to the ground. She then sensed another five flying towards her. She stopped running and held out both her hands in front of her. Relaxing her mind, she took a breath and focused her energy on creating an electrified shield around her. The knives deflected off the shield and fell to the ground. Tearing off the blindfold, Quinn shot out her right hand and aimed bolts of lightning to the back tires of her Coach's death-mobile. The buggy flipped over, but Quinn didn't need to worry about the safety of Sue. Out of the wreckage the devil-woman stepped out unscathed laughing.

"Well that's a big improvement Q!" she cried out happily. "I believe you're strong enough to take on any evil minions of this terrible darkness is coming."

Quinn looked at her trainer and a smile crossed her face as a bead of sweat rolled down from her temple. "Sure Sue," she replied nonchalantly.

"I can see you already Quinn. Leather clad, dirty face, just going 'ka-pew-pew' and shooting down whatever retarded creature comes crawling out of the black abyss of Hades."

Quinn used the blindfold to wipe the sweat from her brow. She leaned her head back and looked up at the sky. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and listened to all the sounds around her. Her eyes glowing gold, she looked back at the tall blonde woman watching her.

"My god Q, you've become so Zen it frightens me. There's so much peace I see in your eyes despite how bright they glow."

"Thanks Sue," said Quinn.

"For what Q?" questioned her trainer.

"For helping me grow. For helping me find my own footing. For teaching me discipline and control."

"Well Quinn Fabray, you've grown a heck of a lot in six months. It sickens me to say this, but I'm proud of you. At least I can revel in the fact that I trained one the country's future heroes! It's like you've evolved."

Quinn laughed as she let herself relax a little more, "Like Pikachu evolving into Raichu."

"I swear Q, I never know when to take you seriously when you talk like a half-wit nerd. Now get out of my sight! Go take a rest, you're going home tomorrow. From what I hear, you'll be joining the rest of the gang."

"The rest of the gang?"

"Yes, the rest of the gang. Porcelain, aka Kurt our little telepathic messenger, Santana, god only knows why she would be gifted with the power of Athena. Wisdom is the last thing on that woman's mind especially with her blonde counterpart. Goddess of war my left foot!"

"What about B coach?"

"That girl? Her alter-goddess? Freaking Aphrodite. But other than wooing Boobs McGee she's a skilled healer. I swear, just when you were unlocked babies, put a particular girl in front of both you and Santana and we see your powers just go off prematurely. It was fan-fairy-tastic hell!" Sue let out a breath of frustration.

"I'm sorry Coach Sylvester. At least you don't have to worry about it now. I look forward to seeing the rest," Quinn replied calmly.

"All right Q-lai Lama, get out of my sight," smiled Sue as she dismissed her student.

Quinn caught the towel that Sue threw to her. She hung it around her neck and jogged lightly back to Sue's house.

She entered her room and made a beeline to the bathroom. Turning on the tap she began to fill the tub with hot water. She slowly stripped the clothes off her body and gently immersed her body into the bath. The aroma of the bath salts wafted over her. She reached to the floor beside the bath and picked up a scroll. She read it through for the ump-teenth time…

_Celestial visitant, once more  
><em>_Thy__ needful presence I implore.  
>In pity come, and ease my grief,<br>Bring my distempered __soul__ relief,  
>Favour thy suppliant's hidden fires,<br>And give me all my heart desires._

As Quinn continued to read she felt herself relax. She thought of Rachel, and the thought calmed her nerves. She was doing this not just so she can be ready to save the world, but also so that she can see Rachel again. No matter how long it'll be, she knows she will see her again. She's made her choice. Rachel had her heart.

vvvVVVvvv

**A/N: **Once again, reviews please. It really does help me continue to write this fanfiction. I'm glad that some of you are enjoying it. Don't worry, the story should actually be picking up more in the next few chapters.

**The poem that Quinn is reading is actually a translation of the Greek poem by Sappho, "A Hymn to Venus" the first and last verses.


	4. Chapter 3: Melpomene

**A/N:** Read and review please.

vvvVVVvvv

Year 2021 – Lima, Ohio

In the final year of her training Quinn had finally learned to harness her powers without losing control.

"Okay Q!" yelled out Santana. "You better not kill my girlfriend or I'm gonna cut you. When I say 'cut' I literally mean it."

Puck ran behind Quinn and blindfolded her. "Good luck you crazy woman you." He snapped his fingers near Quinn's rear, but she didn't flinch even though she could feel the small spark he had ignited at his fingertips. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Quinn smirked as she faced Brittany.

Puck ran over to Brittany and placed an apple marked with an 'X' on top her head. "Puck…" stammered the blonde. "Am I going to die?"

"Nah you won't! Papa Ares will take care of you," he grinned. "You'll be fine, if anything you can just heal yourself, or Sam can heal you too."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend, "Baby, do you think this is very wise?"

Santana looked apologetic, "Babe, I think you'll be fine. Just thank Zeus it's not Tina throwing knives at you. Don't want her cutting your or my lifeline. Crazy Fates," she mumbled under her breath.

The blonde girl's bottom lip trembled a little, "But, this is scarier. She's shooting lightning bolts at me!"

Puck stood up and shouted, "COME ON FABRAY! Show us what you got!" Puck clapped his hands in the air above him as a flash of flames and smoke burst out then disappeared just as quickly.

"Quit with you lame fireworks Puckerman!" yelled out Santana.

Quinn took in a breath and lifted up the blindfold obscuring her view to look at Brittany. Quinn's eyes glowed warmly as a she gently reassured her friend, "B it's okay. You can trust me. Just stand still." Pulling the blindfold back over her eyes she raised up her left arm. In her hand she held onto the grip of her bow. Suddenly it burst into life as the limbs of the bow began to form. The upper and lower limbs glowed a fierce gold and in between a thick golden strand formed. From her fingertips Quinn drew out an arrow. The tip of it flickered with yellow lightning. Drawing the string back she used her enhanced senses to aim directly at the apple siting a top Brittany's head. She drew a breath in and as she released that breath she released her arrow.

"Woo!" yelled out Puck in excitement as the arrow pierced the fruit on top of Brittany's head. The fruit and arrow dissipated into the air. Brittany looked up where the apple had been on her head then looked at Quinn who was removing her blindfold. "Q!" she shouted out happily, running towards her. She wrapped herself around her slightly shorter friend. "I'm ALIVE! I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

Santana walked up to Quinn and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I knew I could trust you. Now, let's never make stupid dares with Puck like that again."

Quinn smiled back at her brunette friend, "Thanks S."

Santana looked at her friend, she could sense a tinge of loneliness from her demeanor at that moment. "Q, let's go for a walk."

The two walked away from the group of friends. It was quiet for a few minutes as they walked down the footpath leading to the nearby playground. Once they got there Quinn took a seat on one of the swings.

"Quinn," said Santana to get her friend's attention. "It's been nearly 10 years. Coach Sylvester and Schue-meister say we're ready."

"Even though we're ready S it doesn't mean we can just goof off. We have to make sure we're always ready, we don't know when this terrible thing is going to come and destroy mankind as we know it. There's already been increasing tension going on over in the Middle East."

"I know Q, but that's beside the point. What do you plan on doing about Rachel."

"What about her?"

"Come on Q! Even though you've got this calmness about you we both know that your heart is still hung up on her. I mean, how many countless women have thrown themselves at you and you've just simply ignored them? You even ignored B's fake advances on you! She's Aphrodite for Zeus' sake!" stated the Latina.

"You know I have issues with the whole 'love' thing. It's really hard for me to express it. I really do miss her though," stated the blonde sadly.

"I can see that," replied Santana. "You can go see her now? Nobody's stopping you. Rachel's fathers trust you a lot. I mean, it's really creepy how much you dote on them even though they're not your real parents. You're both not even together, you don't even talk and you haven't seen each other for nearly 10 years!" exclaimed the woman in front of Quinn.

"I'll see her soon. I spoke to Mercedes the other night. She said she met up with Rachel and Kurt when she was in New York. Rach, she's amazing. She's done so well with her career."

"That girl is one crazy talented person. I mean, take away her powers and she still sings beautifully. She's like a Siren."

"Like a Siren you say? Her fathers say she's inherited the gifts of one of the muses."

"Which Muse? The muse of annoying?" said the brunette sarcastically.

"S!"

"Sorry. Bad habits die hard."

There was a short pause of silence which was soon broken.

"Melpomene," said Quinn.

"The Muse of tragedy? Well that explains her dramatic outbursts in the past."

"Yes, but she was also known as the singing goddess. I'm leaving soon to see her."

"When Q? Have you told her fathers?"

"Yes, I spoke to them last night. I'll be leaving in two nights. Kurt doesn't know, neither does Rachel. It's kind of a surprise, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what Q?"

"That I won't be able to control myself."

vvvVVVvvv

Present Day – Year 2021 – New York

"Well, I'll leave you both to it," said Kurt. "Message me when you get home Streisand." He headed off toward the exit to leave the two old friends to be reacquainted with one another again.

Quinn looked down at the young lady in front of her. Rachel had grown to become a very beautiful woman and also a voice that matched her beauty. Clearing her throat, "Rachel, it's been a while."

"Yes, it has been. How are you?" replied the brunette shyly.

"I'm good, better now that I've found you," she said honestly.

A blush crept up Rachel's face. What had come over her? Why was she so nervous? Surely ten years was ample time for her to get over her heartbreak of wordlessly leaving Quinn. "Shall we go for a walk? We can catch a cab to Central Park."

Quinn agreed with Rachel's suggestion and soon they found themselves strolling through Central Park. The night was quite warm and the park was quiet. They stopped next to the Imagine John Lennon memorial, in the Strawberry Fields. Quinn kneeled down to touch the letters, remembering a time when the Glee club sang that exact song.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Rachel said after the long silence. Then she shot off on one of her infamous rambles, "I should've at least left a note or called you. It was just too sudden. Then I got here, my fathers bought me a new phone, a new number. All my contacts were wiped. I should've written yours down! I tried to remember it, but some crazy old lady with a Russian accent picked up instead. I cried, I cried so much for you. I got angry at my fathers, but they wouldn't have it. They said it was the best thing for me right then. I can't even remember everything from the last night I saw you. I just remember pain, and your eyes. They were beautiful, and I saw them again tonight. My fathers explained to me that I have a gift, that we have a gift. My voice, Quinn. They said it can do an amount of great things, powerful things. Sometimes it can be so sweet and calm people's spirits, other times frighteningly devastating. Like that night! They told me I had to learn to control it otherwise I could hurt someone; someone like you. I could've killed you Quinn! My fathers explained to me everything about myself, that somehow that night, you unlocked me. Well, in the whole context of powers and what not. Did you know that I can fly? But I haven't sprouted my wings since that night. Well, not properly. I may have nearly when I reflected on that kiss...Oh, what am I saying? I'm going crazy! I can't stop talking. And this was so long ago. I sound like a rambling adolescent! Quinn, say something." Rachel looked up pleadingly into the other woman's eyes, waiting for her to break the pause of silence.

That's something Quinn missed; Rachel's rambling.

vvvVVVvvv

11 years ago – 2011 – WMHS, Lima, Ohio

"So, Quinn! When are you gonna come out?" chirped Kurt as he bounced up next to the 16 year old cheerleader.

"What?" she replied in shock horror. "What in goodness' name are you on about Hummel?"

"Oh. My. God. She doesn't even know," he said out loud.

"I'm right here Kurt. I can hear you," she said pushing past him.

"I'm so sorry Quinn! I just assumed..." His sentence died away as he watched the Cheerio walk away from him. Kurt mentally reprimanded himself, _"Sugar! I still can't differentiate hearing someone speak out loud and hearing their thoughts out loud."_

_"What on earth?"_ Quinn thought to herself. _"Can he read my mind or something. No way can Kurt. Wait, can he? I haven't even figured out these feelings myself! Ah! I'm rambling in my own head! I wonder if that's how Rachel thinks. Where is she anyway? I wonder what she's wearing? What the hell Fabray? What are you thinking about? Oh God, I'm still rambling to myself. Damn you Rachel and your contagious habits! Speak of the devil..."_

"Hi Quinn!" greeted the teenager. "So that sleepover that we planned for the weekend, is your mom okay with it? My fathers were fine and they're quite excited to have me invite a friend over. Did you want to watch a movie first then eat? Or eat then watch a movie? Or we can do both! Oh, and not to forget we need time to study!"

"Berry."

"Yes Quinn?" replied Rachel, still with that sweet ridiculous smile on her face. She looked so excited and that smile was infectious.

"Yes, my mom is fine with it. And we can do whatever you want."

vvvVVVvvv

Present Day – Year 2021 – New York

Quinn smiled at her. She swept a rogue strand of hair behind Rachel's ear and sighed, "Hmm." Her hand shifted to the side of Rachel's cheek. "I've missed you. What your parents did was right. My mother told me the exact same things about our powers. You unlocked something in me that night as well." A grin crossed her face, "Of course, in the context of powers and what not."

Rachel wasn't amused by the impersonation of herself, but she was at least glad that she hadn't rendered the blonde mute from her outburst.

Quinn looked at the star in front of her, "It's also my fault for not reaching out to you. I did it on purpose. I had your number, but I swore to myself that I would learn to control my powers. I didn't want to hurt you Rachel."

"My dads told me about you. They told me about your powers." Rachel giggled, "Pikachu."

"What?" asked the blonde in alarm. Quinn's calm exterior slipped for a second, "I am no Pikachu, I'm like Raichu now."

Rachel giggled at the woman's slip up. Then there was silence again.

"I waited you know? I'm still waiting now," whispered the smaller woman.

"Waiting for what?" asked Quinn, her hand still on Rachel's cheek while her thumb gently caressed the skin beneath it.

"You Quinn. Waiting for you. I've had nobody else. Even Jesse St. James tried to claw his way back into my life, but thanks to Kurt I found out what his real motives were." Rachel's hand moved up to cover Quinn's hand that was one her cheek. She leaned into the hand.

"Rachel, why would you wait?"

"Because, I love you Quinn," admitted the singer. She looked deep into Quinn's eyes and noticed the flicker of a golden glow.

Silence surrounded the two of them. Quinn's ears zeroed in on Rachel's breathing. It was quick and deep. She could hear the woman's heart beating strongly in her chest. The blonde woman took a step forward and she could hear that heart beat increase. Her fingertips danced along Rachel's jawline then stopped under her chin. She leaned down, but hesitated for a second. Looking into the eyes in front of her she was looking for any sense of uncertainty. Instead she saw confidence.

Taking a tiny little step forward Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck to close the gap between their lips. Separating at a small distance from one another, Quinn could feel Rachel's lips ghosting against hers.

"I love you Quinn. I love you, I love yo-"

Quinn cut her off with searing kiss. It was literally burning Rachel's lips, but not painfully. It felt a little more electrifying. Small sparks flew between their lips as the kiss deepened.

Rachel could feel the pull of excitement inside her, but she contained it. _"Not now,"_ she told herself. She had to control herself to not ruin the moment. Her years spent training with Shelby will not be wasted.

"Hello lovebirds."

The two women broke apart as they searched for the source of the voice. Quinn peered into the shadows and she could only make out a dark form of a tall man. He took a step forward. She couldn't see a face, but she could see a toothy smirk. Rachel clung onto Quinn's side as Quinn brought a protective arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly both Rachel and Quinn could hear Kurt in their heads, _"Ladies, we have a problem."_

vvvVVVvvv

**A/N:** And I shall leave you there at the cliffhanger while I disappear for two weeks. Again, reviews are much appreciated as they help fuel this story.

I really do hope you don't hate me for this! If I could post from the country I'm going to be in I definitely would, but not all countries are that developed/advanced in technology. Till the next chapter, stay safe :)

**A/N:** As you may have noticed, I tend to break the serious atmosphere at random times. I'm kind of like that in real life as I really don't like it when people become so serious. It makes me nervous that I can't help but say something really random. And yes, it gets me into a lot of trouble.


	5. Chapter 4: Hades

**A/N:** I'm back from my adventure on horseback, galloping along the countryside through rice fields, in the rain, exploring historical ruins, visiting orphanages and meeting locals. Now my dear readers…the story continues (read and review).

HHH

"Quinn, who is it?" whispered Rachel nervously.

Quinn stood protectively in front of her blocking her from the view of the night intruder. "I don't know," she whispered back. Her eyes remained locked on the figure as he took a step further into the light. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I?" he laughed out like a hyena. "Who am I? Can a daughter not recognize her own father?" said the man. His hair was a dark red, his eyes seemed to glow like embers and his face was covered in scars. Then there was the smell. He smelt like burnt flesh; like death. He dressed in a dark business suit and in his hands he held a cane. It had the head of a horned dragon.

Anger bubbled up from the pit of Quinn's stomach. This man did not look one bit like he father. "You are not my father," she spat out. "He abandoned my family a long time ago and you don't look one bit like that man."

Another bout of laughter broke out from his lips and he replied, "That was so long ago! A lot can happen to a man when he loses his family." He looked straight into the eyes of his supposed daughter. Taking a small step forward he extended his hand toward her, "Come, my dear daughter, it's about time we were reunited. This father is lonely and has missed his family. I'm a changed man, don't let this appearance fool you."

"No!" refused the blonde woman. "You are not my father. Even if you were, I don't even want to know you."

"Oh, Quinn," he sighed. "Quinn, Quinnie, Quinn, Quinn."

"Don't call me that!" she warned.

A hand touched her shoulder from behind. Quinn dared to look into the frightened eyes of Rachel. She gave her a reassuring smile, "It's okay Rachel. We'll leav..."

Her sentence was cut off as the man once known as Russell Fabray cut in. His voice boomed out around them and echoed through the park, "Nobody! Nobody is leaving! If anything, nobody leaves my presence lest they are in a body bag. Quinn if you don't want to come with me then you'll just have to face my other option."

"And what is that?"

The man flashed a wicked grin and lifted both his hands in front of him, dropping his cane. It disappeared as it hit the stone floor. Waves of shadows came out of his hands and they slowly started to form into a solid object. It looked like a spear.

Rachel took a step in front of Quinn protectively, putting herself into the line of fire. Quinn stared at the back of Rachel's head and she could sense her fear. Looking back up she saw the spear hurtling towards them. In that split moment she threw her arms around Rachel and spun them both around.

A golden light started to form rapidly behind Rachel where Quinn's hands were, soon engulfing the both of them. The shield of electricity was nearly complete and Rachel dared to look into Quinn's eyes. She was smiling. Rachel felt safe and calm, but before the shield was complete a sudden scream rang out of the woman in front of her. Quinn's eyes widened and the glow they had seemed to flicker. Looking to her right just beside her head, Rachel saw a black spear tip sticking out of Quinn's left shoulder, which seemed to absorb itself into the blonde. "Quinn!" she screamed out in horror.

The shield surrounding the both of them weakened and flickered. Soon it disappeared as Quinn crumpled to her knees in Rachel's arms, her eyes growing heavy lidded.

Rachel looked at her, "Quinn, wake up! Open your eyes Quinn!" she gently slapped Quinn's cheek trying to wake the blonde.

Quinn's eyes opened a little hoping to take one last look at Rachel before darkness took over. She lifted her hands to the woman's face in front of her, "I love you Ra-" Quinn's sentence faded as her eyelids closed. Quinn's hand that was on Rachel's cheek went limp and dropped.

A look of panic crossed Rachel's face. Her eyes stared in horror at the lifeless form in her arms. "Quinn?" she whispered loudly. "Quinn don't you dare do this to me! I've lost you once and I can't lose you again," she cried out. Tears flowed fiercely down her face as she tried to shake the woman in her arms awake. ."Quinn! Wake up!" she screamed again. "Don't leave me Quinn. Please don't leave me," she begged desperately. Her head dropped down against Quinn's and she quietly sobbed out, "I love you too."

After a few seconds she looked back up at the man in front of her who had stood by quietly watching her ordeal. Her face was still wet from tears but her eyes were fierce. She stared at him intensely and through gritted teeth, "You. You are the devil. How dare you say you are Quinn's father! A father would never harm his own children."

He stared at the small woman and laughed, "Like I told Quinn earlier, a lot has changed."

"You heartless bastard!" she spat out. Getting up from the ground Rachel stood up, straightening out her back and looked at him angrily. Through gritted teeth she gave him a warning, "I'm not afraid of you. You on the other hand should be afraid of what is to come."

"Oh, boohoo. I'm so scared, I want my mommy!" he replied mockingly. "Well, come on then. Let's see what this songbird has hidden up her sleeves."

Rachel's eyes darkened. Soon they were completely black, as the air about her seemed to drop in temperature. Her whole demeanor changed as she began to step toward the man. Her skin seemed to ripple like grey marble and her hair turned the darkest black. Her nails grew sharp. Soon there was a cracking sound coming from her back as two black wings appeared. She continued to stare down the man.

He didn't flinch; instead he looked amusedly at the woman advancing towards him. He laughed out with excitement from the sight, "Well, well, don't you look beautiful. Maybe I should've asked you to follow me too."

"I am following nobody," said the newly formed Rachel. Her voice sounded like 10 people talking in different octaves. "You though, will soon be following Kharon across the Styx."

"Ah, Kharon. I did promise him I'd visit once in a while, but not tonight dear." His hands lifted once again as another spear formed. He hurled it towards Rachel, but this time she was prepared. As it came towards her she opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream. It shattered the spear before it could touch her.

Russell clapped his hands together in delight, "Oh my! This is exciting!"

Rachel ran toward him and wrapped her right hand around his neck. Her grip tightened as she stared intensely into his scarred face. "I hate you. I'm going to kill you now."

"Kill me?" he laughed out loud, unafraid of what Rachel was trying to do. "Sure, you can try to kill me. But, how do you kill someone who's already dead?"

Rachel's eyes widened at what the man had just said. Soon he disappeared into a plume of smoke and all that was left was his voice, "I like you Rachel! No wonder my daughter chose you. You're gentle, yet fierce. I'm letting you live because I think you'll be fun to play with. Till we next meet."

Then there was silence. The sound of the night surrounded Rachel as she turned around to see Quinn's body still lying on the floor. Her eyes cleared as she ran back toward the blonde. Kneeling down she cradled Quinn in her arms, "Come on Quinn. Wake up, please wake up." There was still no response. A fresh flow of tears assaulted her eyes once again as her body shuddered.

"Rachel!" yelled out Santana's voice from afar. Soon the woman came running toward them with Brittany in tow. "Shit," cursed the Latina as she saw the state of Quinn. "Rachel, come on. We have to get out of here."

"No!" Rachel screamed out.

"Berry, for Zeus' sake, we have to get you both back to the safe house."

Rachel looked down at the woman in her arms, "But, Quinn. She's gone." She looked up at Santana. "She's gone, I…I've lost her again." Another sob ripped through her body.

Brittany kneeled down beside them and put her hand on where the spear had struck Quinn. A glow surrounded her fingers as she concentrated on fixing whatever she could. Soon the light faded and she rested her hand on Rachel's arm. "She's okay Rachel. Just very weak. I can barely make out her heartbeat, but it's there. She's lucky, any further to the right and it would've hit her heart directly."

A small smile of relief crossed Rachel's face. New tears came down her face again as she gently caressed Quinn's cheek with her thumb. "You're going to be alright," she whispered. "We're going to be alright."

HHH

**A/N:** Please leave a review because you know that's what fuels me to write this story.


	6. Chapter 5: The Ballad of Persephone

A/N: Over 1k readers and only a few reviews? Cue a-lot-of-dialogue-chapter.

vvvVVVvvv

_'Where am I?'_ Quinn thought to herself. She found herself in a completely different world. Time seemed to have slowed down with things moving at snail-speed. Beneath her feet were large cobblestones and the sky above her seemed to glow a sickly shade of green. Then a putrid stench assaulted her nose. It was the same stench she smelled when she was confronted with Hades in the form of Russell Fabray. She couldn't see him anywhere though, but she could hear his voice.

"My dear daughter. Look at you. You're so pathetic."

Quinn searched frantically for the source of the voice, but it seemed to have just come from every corner surrounding her. "Where are you?" she dared to question.

"Where am I? Why, I'm right here!" replied the menacing voice.

Looking around, she still couldn't find the source of the voice. "Where?" she questioned again.

"Here, inside you. I'm in your mind, your body, your soul!" he replied, followed by his cackling laughter.

"No!" she screamed out in panic. "No! Get out! Get away from me!"

vvvVVVvvv

Rachel and Santana were both trying to hold down their struggling friend. Quinn was thrashing about on the queen-size bed, now wearing only a pair of trunks and a tank top. Brittany had helped change her out of her damaged clothes. The safe house was none other, but Shelby Coroccan's apartment, hidden away in Greenwich Village. Her guest room was the makeshift infirmary. Quinn's body was covered in beads of sweat, her face was pale as the two women were trying to calm her.

Kurt approached them and placed his hands on the sides of her temples. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on calming her mentally. "Come on Quinn. I need you to calm down," he whispered under his breath.

"Is she okay Kurt?" asked Rachel as she continued to cling onto Quinn's thrashing arms.

"I can't seem to reach her. She really knows how to build up mental barriers, even while she's unconscious. Something's very wrong though. She's fighting something. I think it must've been from the spear that struck her," he replied defeated.

Santana took a drastic measure and slapped her unconscious friend across the face, hoping to snap her out of the nightmare.

"Santana!" screamed out Rachel.

"What? I thought it could work. Berry, you know how tough she is. A slap won't kill her. I was just hoping I could slap her back into reality."

"And how is that working for you so far Santana?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

Quinn's thrashing died down a little, but her body was still going into spasms, her breathing was irregular and with incoherent mumbling coming from her mouth.

"Leave," ordered Rachel quietly, but sternly. "Both of you, leave."

Without any questions the two other people occupying the room left, leaving Rachel alone with an unconscious Quinn.

vvvVVVvvv

"WEAK!" he yelled out.

"No! You are taking nothing from me!" Quinn replied boldly.

Bolts of lighting came flashing out of her hands as she struck it in every direction. She could still hear her father's voice, though now it sounded like fingernails on chalkboard.

"You think you deserve Rachel? You've got to be kidding me! That sort of beauty doesn't belong to someone like you. That immense potential of power she has should be mine. She will belong to me."

"No! You can't take Rachel away!" she screamed out, tears stung her cheeks. Quinn fell to her knees and cried out quietly, "No, you can't take her. I'm not losing her again. I've already waited for ten years."

"The power she harbors," said the wicked voice, "will soon be mine."

"I will protect her," she growled out through her teeth. Her fists clenched by her sides as she slowly stood up again. "I will protect her with my life. If you want her, you must get through me first."

His laughter surrounded her, "You foolish child."

"I am not a fool. You're the one who seems to have sold his soul to the devil. You're incomplete. What is a man, no, what is a person without love?" she boldly questioned.

"A person without love? Invincible," stated her father's voice.

"Then, you are the foolish one."

Slowly a dark mist surrounded her and seemed to want to squeeze the life out of her. She struggled against it as her breathing became more labored. She tried to scream, but empty words only came out. She looked around in panic as the world around her slowly became engulfed in darkness. She thought she saw a hooded figure, but soon she couldn't see anything. Quinn felt as if her chest was being constricted. Panic tried to take over, but she focused on keeping herself calm. Then she felt it, warmth. It was coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a glowing figure. It floated in front of her. She reached up to touch it, her eyes transfixed on its glowing face as if she were in a trance. Soon her ears were filled with a song. It was gentle and seemed to calm her senses. The glow warmed her, and its presence calmed her. A pleasant smile crossed her face as the glowing form in front of her took a more solid shape. She recognized the figure and the voice.

vvvVVVvvv

Rachel held onto Quinn's hand while she tried to wipe away some of the sweat from the blonde's forehead with a cool towel. "Come on Quinn, come back to me. I know you're somewhere in there."

Quinn's eyebrows were furrowed as she continued in her internal struggle. Her fists clenched and unclenched. Now and then she whispered out a small panicked, "No!"

Rachel leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Quinn's forehead. She wanted to kiss whatever pain the blonde was going through away. Her thumb caressed the unconscious woman's cheek, "I'm right here Quinn."

_How's my luck_

_But somehow I'm with you_

_Let's leave now_

_Let's leave them_

_And their point of view_

_My favourite place is me and you_

The song lyrics rang true in Rachel's heart as she sang quietly, only for Quinn's ears to listen.

_Morning sun warms our skin_

_Distant sounds_

_The day begins_

_Soon their world will come calling for us_

_But this is space they cannot touch_

_I just hope I am good enough to keep you_

As she finished the song, Rachel picked up the small towel again by the bedside to wipe away the sweat on Quinn's forehead. The blonde had calmed down and was no longer twitching or making noises. Rachel smiled down at the sleeping woman and then caught the little mumble from the injured woman's lips, "Rachel."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's resting face. She continued to caress her hair and looked for another song in her head to sing to keep the blonde at peace.

vvvVVVvvv

A little while later Shelby's head poked around the corner behind the bed room door, "Rachel? Am I interrupting anything?"

Rachel looked up from Quinn's face to see her biological mother standing at the door. With a weak smile she invited her in, "It's okay, you can come in."

"How is she?" asked the older brunette woman as she entered her own guest room.

"Well, she's much better now," she replied, her eyes still locked onto Quinn's sleeping face.

"That's good to hear. Look, Rachel I think I have to tell you more about your gift and what happened tonight."

"What about it mum?" she asked quietly. "And what has it to do with Quinn's father? What happened to him?"

"Okay, I can see you have many questions."

"Yes," she replied bluntly.

"Let's start with Russell Fabray then, shall we? You remember how I told you about the prophet that came to Lima?"

"Yes?"

"Well, when Quinn's parents found out about it, Russell went berserk. He thought it was completely ridiculous and even tried to destroy the gift the prophet had left for Quinn."

"You mean the gift like the empty book you gave me?"

"Yes. That empty book, I'll talk about it later. Firstly, back to Russell. He left when Quinn had Beth, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Wait, where's Beth?"

"She's okay, I've left her with my parents to be taken care of back in Ohio. Once it's safer here she'll be back."

"Okay, good," said Rachel of her young step-sister. "Sorry, back to your explaining."

"We haven't heard from Russell since then until tonight."

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"About several months after he left, nobody had heard from him." Shelby took in a breath as she tried to remember what had happened. After her short pause she then continued on with the story, "Judy actually tried to find him, she still loved the man, even if he broke her heart and was unkind to his own children. Her searches always ended with a dead end though, so she finally reported him as missing. We all thought he had died, then we heard the rumors."

"What rumors?"

"There was a body found along the bank of the Ottawa. Do you remember that news report?"

"I vaguely remember it," Rachel replied trying to recall what she may have heard over the radio during that time.

"Someone said that they couldn't identify the body. They did in autopsy on it, but then the day after the body had disappeared."

"So, are you telling me that body may have been Quinn's father's?" asked Rachel.

"I believe it was. News came to Judy that the body could have been Russell's. One of the medical examiners was a close friend of the family and told Judy that the face of the unidentified person was severely scarred, but he swore that it could've been Russell."

Rachel nodded at what Shelby was telling her. She shifted her hand from Quinn's forehead to her hand. She placed her hand over the unconscious blonde's.

Shelby continued, "he went to look for Russell's dental records to check with the x-rays they had taken before the body went missing. Judy waited for the news, but it never came."

"What do you mean it never came?"

"He disappeared."

"What do you mean he disappeared?" questioned Rachel, immersed in her mother's explaining.

"Their friend, the medical examiner, disappeared. Not only him, but the dental records and all other medical records of Russell Fabray disappeared!"

"How odd. So, who or what is Russell Fabray now?"

"Hades. Well, a representation or a servant of the underworld."

"So he's like the human version of Hades?"

"A human vessel, but still with his own will. Kurt picked it up when he tried to contact your girls earlier tonight in the park. He nearly lost his mind trying to tap into Mr. Fabray's consciousness. The information he found though was frightening."

"What did he find out?" asked Rachel, as she stared curiously at her mother. Her hand didn't leave Quinn's.

"The darkness that the Prophet spoke about? It's coming soon. Quinn's father has a task and it's to open the gateway to unleash he'll on earth. It's already started, and you've already seen his power. It's only 20% of the power of Hades so for him to be able to use it 100% the gateway must be opened."

"And how is this gateway supposedly meant to be opened?" Rachel asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"With you."

Rachel's thumb that had been running gently over Quinn's hand stopped. She looked at her mother with shock, "What?"

"You are the key. But, you're incomplete. You are the key when you are able to read the music that is in the book I gave you."

"But I can't even see anything in it," Rachel stated firmly quietly, making sure not to wake Quinn. "How on earth do I sing something I can't even read?"

"It's because you're not ready for it. You could be soon though," Shelby replied as she looked down at Rachel's hand that was holding Quinn's. "Very soon actually. Russell knows this now and he wants you."

"I still don't get it. The book is blank! How do I read it?"

"Love, Rachel. Pure love. When you experience and understand it you will see. The the song will reveal itself to you."

Rachel looked at her mother dumbfounded. Her eyes glanced back over to Quinn's face. "Pure love, huh?" she spoke under her breath.

There was another quiet knock at the guest room door. Santana opened the door ajar and looked in. Her eyes moved in between Shelby and Rachel then Quinn. She looked back at Shelby, "Sylvester's here."

vvvVVVvvv

**A/N:** The song Rachel sang is 'Space They Cannot Touch' by Kate Miller-Heidke. I will be trying to keep this updated each week, but remember reviews are highly appreciated and can also be useful in helping me shape this story. Thanks to those who have left reviews :)


	7. Chapter 6: The Elysian Fields

**A/N: Apologies for my prolonged absence. Was MIA for a while due to life's unpredictability. Now, onwards with this story where there's some Britanna fluffiness and a very heated scene. Literally.**

vvvVVVvvv

The whirlwind known as Sue Sylvester ripped into the room as Santana barely made it out of the way.

"Where is she?" shouted the woman.

"Shhhhh!" hushed Rachel and Shelby.

Sue's eyes grew wide, surprised by the guts of the two who shushed her. After giving a warning glare to the two brunette women her eyes gazed over to the unconscious blonde in the bed. She stormed over to the bedside, "Fan-freaking-tactic Fabray! What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Sue huffed and decided to flick Quinn's nose. The young woman twitched from the touch.

"Susan Sylvester!"

"Coach Sylvester!"

Both Shelby and Rachel held furious looks that could kill towards the tall woman.

"First Sanatana, and now you. You're both so...argh!" cried out Rachel in frustration.

"Don't worry coach, Berry's just got her knickers in a twist," smirked out Sanatana.

Sue eyed Rachel carefully, "Looks more like her knickers got Fabray's life in a twist!"

Rachel leaped forward, ready to lash out at the Cheerios coach, but Shelby caught her in time. Rachel cursed under her breath and threatened Sue, "...I'll show you how much I can twist your life. Let me sing you a nice little song. Mum, let go of me!"

Sue stared Rachel down, "You can't hurt me. What, you and your tiny voice?"

"Sue, careful. Don't make her angry," warned Shelby.

Sanatana stared on at the commotion going in front of her, "Ay dios mio, you're all mad!" Throwing her arms up in the air in defeat, she attempted to exit the room.

"Boobs McGee! Use your magical wisdom and figure out a way to wake up Fabray," ordered Coach Sylvester.

"Look Coach, she's fine physically. It's all up to her now to battle herself out of this predicament. Kurt tried, but failed. Whatever's happening, all I know is there must be a war going on in that pretty head of Quinn's," stated Santana.

"It's my fault," whispered Rachel. It was soft, but loud enough for everyone to hear. All eyes shifted to her.

"What?" asked Sue.

"It's all my fault!" screamed out Rachel. Her hands flew to her face as she tried to hide her tears. "If I just hadn't been so careless none of this would happen."

"Honey, what are you trying to say?" Shelby gently asked. She tried to comfort her daughter by resting her hand on Rachel's shoulder, but her daughter shrugged it away.

"I was trying to protect her," sobbed out Rachel. "But...but instead...instead she threw herself in front of me and protected me."

Santana rolled her eyes, "No surprise there. If chivalry could be personified it would be Q right there."

"I have to fix this," Rachel pronounced as she turned back towards Quinn. "This is my fault. It's only going to get worse now that he knows I'm the key to the underworld."

Shelby took a step toward her daughter, "And how do you propose to fix this?"

Rachel turned back around to face the people in the room. She stared straight at Sue with determination in her eyes, "I need to be stronger."

vvvVVVvvv

"Baby!" yelled out Brittany. Santana was furiously scrubbing away at her bloodied up clothes in the bathroom sink and failed to hear her girlfriend's calls.

"San!" yelled Brittany again. She was standing only a metre behind her holding fresh clothes in her hands, but was still ignored.

"Freaking psycho singing banshee. I outta kill that woman. I swear she's loco. Also, damn Coach for using me. Moving target my ass," Santana gritted out through her teeth.

Brittany stepped closer to the fuming Latina who was only clad in underwear. She wrapped her arms around Santana and felt the woman's body relax. "B, you can't keep stopping me from getting angry at the banshee."

A smile crossed Brittany's face. She nestled her nose against the back of Santana's neck. "You've got me S. You know I'll always be around to heal your wounds. Rach won't kill you, I won't let her."

Santana dropped the clothes back into the sink and turned around to face her partner. They spoke with their eyes as a reassuring understanding was communicated. Pushing away a stray hair from Brittany's face, Santana leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Soon her lips kissed each closed eyelid of the blonde girl in front of her. A small giggle broke out of Brittany's mouth, "S, stop it tickles."

"I'll be doing more than just tickling if you keep saying things like that," she replied huskily.

Brittany threw her arms around Santana's neck and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Pulling back she smiled at the love of her life, "S, we have to go check on Q. We need to relieve Kurt of his watchdog duties."

"Dammit Q! What a twat-swatter."

"Santana Lopez!" huffed out Brittany.

"What? Q's been out cold for nearly a month already. Lady-boy Kurt has been trying to get into her head everyday. We've heard nothing on the whereabouts of zombie Fabray, aka. Russell. Berrycake has been killing me each and everyday with her training with Coach. A woman has her needs!" Santana exclaimed with frustration.

Brittany brought her hand to Santana's cheek and rubbed her thumb gently on the woman's skin. She tried to soothe Santana's frustration as her hand began to glow warmly, "Shhh San." Brittany spoke quietly and gently, "Q is our best friend. I want to make sure that she's alright."

Santana leaned her forehead against Brittany's, with the warm glowing hand still on her cheek. "Baby, sometimes I hate your gift, but I understand. I need to be selfless here and help Q out. I can see how hard Rach is working so I should try my best too."

"Good. Now put on these fresh clothes I brought you and let's go see Q."

"Brittany S. Pierce, are you sure you're Aphrodite and not meant to be Athena?" asked Santana with a light grin on her face.

Brittany smiled and took her hand to leave the bathroom.

vvvVVVvvv

"Again Twinkletoes!" screamed out Coach Sylvester.

Rachel continued to punch into the focus mitts Coach was holding. Sweat poured down her forehead as she released strength from her core into her punches.

"Down!" ordered Sue.

Rachel dropped to the ground and started doing push ups. She controlled her breathing as she pushed herself up and down.

"Nine, ten! Now, sing!" yelled out Sue.

Rachel stood up and turned around to face an iron mannequin target. Opening her mouth she let out a silent scream. Though nothing could be heard the strong sound waves could be seen piercing though the air in a directed line and knocking the target over. The mannequin sprung back up as Rachel turned to face Coach again to hit the focus mitts.

"Come on Berry! You want to be stronger; you'll have to work harder! What you're doing is only 10% of what Q had to do."

"What do you mean only 10%?" Rachel asked while still focused on her punching.

"Besides chasing her on my golf-cart and shooting live ammunition at her, I sent her to the Himalayas to train with some monks," Sue stated pointedly.

Rachel paused for a second then continued punching. "I don't believe you."

"Ask her when she wakes up. She was even given a permanent gift."

Rachel dropped to the ground and begun her next set of push ups. "What do you mean permanent? And why the sudden Buddhist influence? Aren't we in the middle of some Greek mythological war?"

"It's on her skin. The world is full of many mysteries Berry. You and the rest are some of those mysteries. Sing!"

Rachel stood up again and faced the iron target. She knocked it over once again with her silent attack. After turning back to the focus mitts she spoke again, "Are you talking about that intricate lion tattoo on her back?"

"Yes," Sue replied as she held onto the focus mitts Rachel was punching.

"I only had a small glimpse of it while Brittany changed her out of her damaged clothes. What does the lion mean?" asked the brunette woman.

"I'll leave that to Q to tell you."

The metal door to the basement gym they were in swung open making a loud clang. An out of breath Santana came bursting in, blood dripping from a small gash above her left eye.

"Quinn and Kurt..." Santana struggled to speak as she tried to catch her breath.

"What is it Santana?" Rachel asked in panic as she rushed over to the out of breath girl. She pushed the Latina's shoulders up so she was upright. "Santana, tell me what the hell is wrong with Quinn?" she screamed out.

"Quinn's awa-"

Before she could finish her sentence Rachel pushed past her. Santana stood there mid sentence, blood still dripping from her cut, and looked over to Sue.

"S, what happened?"

"Kurt got through, but something happened. Something bad. Britt's trying her best to keep Kurt stable. Quinn woke up and let's just say Quinn isn't really Qui-Gon Quinn right now."

vvvVVVvvv

A stone field. That's where Quinn found herself as she sat meditatively in her own mind's warped world.

"Well this can't be The Elysian Fields," Quinn spoke out loud.

It was silent, too silent. She felt constricted despite the vast emptiness around her. Standing up she took in a deep breath then focused her eyes on a small boulder jutting out a few meters away from her. Her irises began to glow golden as she raised up her fists. Throwing her right fist forward she sent out an electrified punch. Lightning left her balled fists and struck the boulder. She continued to do this, left, right, left, right, for the next hour. Then she dropped to the ground and began pushing her body up and down. Her right hand in front of her, left arm behind her back and legs spread out behind her, she breathed out steadily as she did push ups. She spent thirty minutes on her right arm, then another thirty on her left.

"_I don't even know if this is even affecting my real physical body,_" she thought to herself. "_Who cares, gives me something to do._"

Quinn continued her faux-training for the next few hours when she heard a timid voice behind her. "Quinn?"

With her silence broken she turned around in shock, throwing a harmless bolt of lightning at the person just to scare them. Kurt uncovered his head as he looked straight back at a shell-shocked Quinn.

"Kurt? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh my goodness, I got through," he whispered out excitedly. He bounced toward Quinn and held her shoulders. "Incredible! It worked!"

"What worked?" Quinn asked the young man in front of her bouncing from his recent achievement.

"I was able to get past your crazy mental barriers and project myself fully into your sub consciousness. It's incredible! And now I know why all your muscles kept twitching. Even in your unconscious state you can work out, you're a mad woman. I can't believe I did this! I can even touch you!" Kurt stated as he poked at Quinn's left arm.

"And I can still hurt you," Quinn replied pinching his nose softly. A small smile crossed her face to be able to see a familiar face after so long. "What's happened to me Kurt?"

Kurt looked straight at his friend, "To be honest Quinn, I have no flipping clue. I don't know what Russell has done, but it's like he's disconnected your mind from your physical body. I mean, it's all still intact. It's weird, like you exercising in this state is actually working you out outside. Seriously, I tried to look for antiperspirant for you."

"Okay, you just threw my mind in a loop there. I've been trying to wake myself up, but I keep hitting this huge locked gateway, literally."

"Literally?" asked Kurt.

"Here let me show you," Quinn replied taking Kurt's hand. Suddenly the world around them shifted. The stone field disappeared and was filled with a bright golden light instead. The ground beneath their feet shone a pearly white then in front of them a giant golden door appeared.

"Oh my Streisand," gasped out the young man in awe. "What a beautiful door."

"And an annoying door. It even mocks me," Quinn said pointing at a sign.

Kurt read out loud, "REALITY. Someone has a sense of humor."

"Yes, someone does have a sense of humor," said another voice.

Quinn pulled Kurt behind her as she faced the owner of the voice. "Russell," she growled out.

"Oh my darling daughter! Have you no respect to call me father?"

"You are not my father," she replied back angrily as her eyes began to glow and lightning threatened to leave her finger tips.

"Ah, Kurt Hummel," spoke the man as he noticed the younger man hidden behind Quinn. "I'm quite surprised that you made it past all my protective walls and into this mental labyrinth of Quinn's."

Kurt kept quiet.

"A man of few words are you?" questioned the older man menacingly. "Let's see, if I do recall, you tried to get into my head a few weeks ago didn't you. Have you told Quinn?"

"Told me what?" she asked her friend not taking her eyes off Russell. "Told me what Kurt?"

"About Rachel," Kurt replied quietly.

"What about her?" asked Quinn again, but her eyes continued to remain on the smug face of Russell.

"She's a key Quinn."

"A key? What the hell are you on about Kurt?" Quinn asked confused.

"A key!" laughed out the evil man before her. "Oh Quinnie dear, how can you not know that you possess someone, something, so precious. She is my key, a key to infinite power."

"You leave her alone! Nobody is taking her," warned the blonde woman.

Suddenly the man appeared between Quinn and Kurt. Quinn spun around and came face to face with the man who was once her father. "Here, let me show you. Let me show you both."

He swiftly lifted his hands and leaned them against their foreheads. "Let me show you what will happen."

Quinn's eyes rolled backwards as she was suddenly hit with a gut wrenching force. Her mind began to fill with vivid images. She could hear screaming, she could feel the despair, she could smell burning flesh. Soon the images became much clearer and much more haunting. She saw Rachel standing a few meters away from her. She was chained and dressed in a torn golden blood stained robe, a large open scroll at her feet. Her eyes were red and from her back were her black feathered wings, but they were destroyed, as if they had been burned by flames. She looked as if she were in a trance. Her eyes looked into empty space, but her hands seemed to try to reach out to something. Then Russell appeared behind Rachel's standing battered body. His hands caressed her bruised cheeks and his tongue flickered out as he ran it up the girls neck. Quinn lurched forward, but her feet wouldn't move.

Kurt, who was standing next to her, screamed out in agony and dropped to his knees. The feeling of despair, pain and death was too much for him to handle. He threw his head up and screamed even more, tears streaming from his eyes, down his cheek. He fell forward, still on his knees, and wretched. He tried to compose himself and stop the tears, but instead he wretched again. Kurt's whole body broke down and He crumpled into an unconscious heap. The experience was too much to bear.

Quinn tried hard to reach out to Rachel even screaming her name, "Rachel! Fucking stay away from her you sick bastard!"

The man's eyes flicked up to look at Quinn, his hands still around Rachel's waist. A sickly smile crossed his scarred face as he slowly moved his hand up and into the front of Rachel's robe. He slowly pushed the left side of the robe off her shoulder to reveal what he was doing to the young woman's body.

Quinn's eyes changed. They started to glow like hot embers instead of the magnificent gold. She tried to throw bolts of lightning at the man, but they bounced off an invisible shield. Her anger boiled even more as the man continued his perverse assault on Rachel's body.

His thumb grazed the taught nipples on the breast he was fondling over and over. A tortured, yet erotic moan left Rachel's lips. Her knees seemed to buckle a little. His tongue continued to lap the side of Rachel's neck. His legs moved between Rachel's, spreading them apart slightly. His left hand held her up, wrapped around the side of her neck under her chin. His other hand trailed down Rachel's taught abdomen and down to the waist of her robe. He stopped just above the sash that was holding it up.

Quinn's lightning soon turned into flaming bolts. Her feet turned into pillars of flames as she began to break out of her invisible locks and move towards Hades.

"That's it. That's my daughter there," laughed the man. His hand moved lower into Rachel's robes, past the sash. He pushed his hand down and a loud gasp left the woman's lips. His hand moved back and forth over the sensitivity of the writhing songstress.

Quinn couldn't take it. Rage took over and soon her body was engulfed in flames and lightning. She ran towards them, but stopped merely a foot away; her body wouldn't go any further. "Stop!" she demanded, her voice was powerful and shook the ground. She knew this was all merely a mirage, but it felt very real and she could feel her heart being torn. She tried to reach out and tear Rachel away from the man, but she couldn't. Her father stared at her with a wicked smile on his face and evil in his eyes.

He kept his eyes on Quinn's as he whispered into Rachel's ear, "You like this don't you?" His hand continued to move beneath the robe and started to pick up in speed. The brunette's breath hitched as she let out another soft moan. Russell continued to stare at his daughter, watching her suffer and seeing the demon in her take over.

Quinn tried to look away at the facade the demon was showing her. Tears stung her eyes, but she couldn't look away. Something held her head there and she could feel her body going on fire. Her blood was boiling and all she could think of was tearing into that man's face, dismembering all his limbs and feeding them to the hellhounds. Her teeth were gritted and her fists curled so tight that her nails cut into her palms causing them to bleed. She could feel something moving within her. It was a darkness and she could feel it enveloping her as more thoughts of killing Russell Fabray crossed her mind.

"That's it Quinnie. Let it take over. Let the real you come out to play," he whispered out wickedly. His hands started to move deeper down the front of Rachel's robe. Soon the garment fell to the ground revealing what he was doing. The young brunette woman's mouth hung open and her eyes closed tight. The man's left arm hooked around Rachel's chest and his hand groping her right breast. He tweaked her nipple between his index and middle finger while his right hand was three fingers deep inside her. A loud moan left the singer's lips every time he pumped his fingers into her. His eyes never left Quinn's burning stare. Soon the woman in his arms whispered something. "What?" he asked, hoping for her to speak up. His hand continued to pump roughly in and out of Rachel and soon her little moans picked up as her knees began to tremble. Hades, as he is now known gave one last wicked grin at Quinn as his teeth turned into a row of sharp fangs. He roughly added one more finger inside the woman in his arms and reveled in the control he had. Her breath was getting shallower as his fingers continued to push deeper inside her. "Aren't you lucky Quinn that it's just my fingers inside your precious treasure?"

Quinn could feel the darkness continuing to take over her as she stared helplessly.

"What?" he asked the woman in his arms as he heard her pant a name out. He could feel her muscles twitching around his fingers on the verge of climax. "Say it!" he demanded and then bit down roughly on her neck, pinching her nipple painfully between his fingers. The Rachel in his arms took in a sharp breath as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and a gush of moisture run down his palm. She finally screamed out, "QUIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Quinn snapped. Whatever light she had left in her disappeared. Her body was no longer restrained and she leaped forward. The darkness engulfed her as rage took over and all she wanted to do was tear the man apart.

vvvVVVvvv

**A/N: Hope that made up for my lack of updates. R and R. To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 7: Athena

**A/N: **Hey kids. Sorry for the two-toed sloth-paced updates. I'm trying to compensate by writing longer chapters. Thanks for the reviews so far. They're much appreciated. Now, on with the story.

vvvVVVvvv

Rachel rushed out of the gym and down the hallway leading to the guest room. Brittany sat just outside the door cradling a mumbling Kurt in her arms. "Britt!" yelled out Rachel.

The blonde dancer looked up then back down at Kurt. She was holding her hands either side of Kurt's head, hands glowing. "Rach, don't go inside," she warned.

Rachel looked at the two with alarm. "What the hell happened? Is he going to be alright?" she asked panicked.

"S and I got here to check on Quinn and found him on the floor of the room. Next thing we know Quinn's body just goes on fire and she's awake. She was striking lightning all over the place. Kurt's okay, but in shock," the healer replied, continuing to repair whatever mental damage the boy had sustained.

After calming herself, Rachel nodded then took a step closer to the room which held Quinn. Brittany's voice caused her to hesitate, "Rach, S put up a barrier around the room. You can't go in."

A shimmering translucent blue wall blocked the entrance. Tongues of flames were licking the underside of the door, but not burning it. She could hear the sound of objects being thrown and broken. Then she heard it, her name being screamed out, "RAAACHEL!"

It was drawn out and Quinn's scream was hoarse and pained. "Fucking stay away from her! I'm going to kill you! I'll tear you limb from limb and I'll enjoy it," yelled Quinn's voice.

Rachel looked at Brittany with panicked eyes. The flames coming out from under the door intensified and so did Rachel's worry. Then she heard another voice. It wasn't Quinn's, but it sounded very familiar. "Tonight, my daughter, you shall be reunited with your true inheritance," said the menacing voice.

Russel Fabray. She recognized the voice to the one she heard in the park. At that moment Santana came running down the hallway with Sue right behind her. Rachel glared straight at the ex-Cheerio and pointed at the barrier. "Open the door!" she ordered.

Santana stopped next to Brittany and Kurt. "No Rachel, it's too dangerous," refused the Latina.

Sue knelt down and checked Kurt's vitals. "It's okay, the princess will be fine. Rachel, listen to Santana here."

Rachel looked at Brittany who was still cradling the telekinetic boy in her arms. "Tell her to release the barrier," she begged.

Brittany looked up at her girlfriend, who gave her a look of disapproval, then back to Rachel. "Sorry," she replied sadly.

Rachel took a demanding step forward towards Santana and pointed her hand towards Brittany. At the top of her lungs she screamed, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SANTANA OR I'LL HURT BRITT!"

It was a low blow, but Santana knew that a stressed out and angry Berry wasn't someone to say no to. Lifting her hand the barrier disappeared.

Sue stood up to stop Rachel, but the Broadway star glared at the coach. Her eyes were filled with confidence. So Sue simply nodded and silently told her that she'd be nearby if things get worse.

Despite her surge of anger Rachel still found time to say, "Thank you." She turned the handle and pushed the door open. Upon entering the room and closing the door behind her she stopped dead in her tracks by the sight before her.

"The only inheritance I will gain, father, is your lifeless heart in the palm of my hands," growled out the blonde woman.

Fear crawled up Rachel's spine because she couldn't see anyone else, but Quinn's back. The woman's body was on fire, but it wasn't harming her and bolts of lightning were erupting around her. Then she heard the voice again, "Good, good! What other way to die than by the hands of my own offspring! Oh, we have a little visitor."

Quinn turned around slowly and faced Rachel. Her eyes no longer held their golden glow; instead they looked like dark pits of burning coal. Then the voice came again, "Hello little canary."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror. The voice came from Quinn's own mouth. "Quinn," she whispered. The embers in the demon's eyes in front of her flickered. She caught a small glimpse of Quinn's golden glow. _"She 's still somewhere in there!"_ Rachel thought to herself hopefully.

Then Quinn, the real Quinn, spoke. "Rachel," whimpered the blonde woman. "You're still..." Her sentence was interrupted as her head was thrown back. Her scream filled the room and flames spewed from her mouth.

Rachel watched on in horror, her feet glued to the floor. She wanted to reach out, but her body wouldn't move. She watched helplessly as molten lava tears seeped out of the woman's eyes in front of her. She saw the pained expression on Quinn's face. She had to do something; she didn't train for nothing. Rachel closed her eyes tightly and willed herself to overcome her frightened paralysis. Opening her eyes, focused solely on one Quinn Fabray, she leapt forward and tackled her to the ground. This time the flames burned her fingers as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's head and she could feel the electricity coursing through her body, but she refused to be knocked down. "Quinn," she spoke out painfully through gritted teeth. "Quinn, it's me. Come back, please. Come back to me," she begged. Tears stung her cheek as she endured both physical and emotional pain. Her right hand shifted to Quinn's left cheek and she started to rub it gently. "Quinn, come back," she quietly begged again.

The last of the molten tears rolled down Quinn's cheek, one last breath of fire left her lips, and also a strange large shadow lifted off her body. Golden irises looked up into the crying face of Rachel Berry. She brought her left hand up to the hand that was stroking her cheek, she gently shifted it into her view and saw the blisters that were there from being burned. Fresh tears assaulted those golden eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered out. "I'm so sorry Rachel." A quiet sob shuddered through her whole body.

"It's okay Quinn," Rachel reassured the woman in her arms. "It's okay. We'll be all right. I'm right here. It's my turn to take care of you." A small smile of relief crossed her lips as the body in her arms relaxed.

Quinn moved her hand to touch Rachel's face. The young woman winced in pain as Quinn ran a thumb gently over her cheek. She turned Rachel's head to the left. "Oh my god," she gasped as she saw how seriously burned her face was. Quinn sat up instantly, her eyes filled with guilty tears as she took Rachel's hands and brought them to her lips. "I'm so sorry. What have I done? I'm so sorry Rachel," she kept repeating.

"Quinn, stop it. It's okay," reassured Rachel.

"No it isn't Rachel! Your career! I've ruined you!" cried out Quinn.

At that moment Santana, followed by Brittany and Sue entered the room. Quinn looked up weakly at them. Brittany's eyes grew wide as she saw the damage on Rachel. Rushing over she grabbed Rachel to face her. "Rach, look at me. I need to heal you."

"Okay," she replied dumbly. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. Quinn caught her as she fainted forwards. Brittany looked around and saw that the bed Quinn was once sleeping on had been burned beyond usability. "Bring her to her room Q," Brittany asked quietly.

With her knees still slightly trembling from what her body had gone through Quinn managed to finally get herself off the floor and carried Rachel down the hall to the songstress' bedroom.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed slightly from the pain as she felt herself being lowered down. She opened her eyes lazily and saw Quinn carrying her in her arms. "Sorry," apologized her carrier. "It's okay," she replied.

"Stop saying it's okay because it's not," Quinn shot back quietly but sternly.

Brittany appeared on the other side of Rachel's side. She looked across to Quinn and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Please, help Rachel first," she replied.

Brittany brought her hands first to clasp around Rachel's. She closed her eyes in concentration as her being and Rachel's hands were washed over with a golden glow. The blisters and lesions on Rachel's hands slowly disappeared as the light dimmed. Brittany opened her eyes again and this time brought her hands to hold Rachel's face. "Now, you're going to have to have more than one healing session for these ones to recover to near 100%. It's going to take up a lot of my energy. I think Sam is on his way here with Finn so he can help me too. Thank Zeus we have more than one healer."

Rachel merely responded with a small nod and smile. Quinn held onto Rachel's healed hands and kissed her knuckles.

Sue, who had been watching on silently, walked up to Quinn. She took one look at Rachel then she looked at the battered ex-Cheerio. "Quinn, come with me," she ordered.

Quinn looked up to her then back to Rachel. "But I want to stay here with..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Sue grabbed Quinn by her elbow and dragged her away from the bedside. "Stop being childish! We need to find out what happened to you and what happened back there"

Quinn looked at Rachel who smiled weakly back at her then drew her attention back to relaxing while Brittany healed her. Quinn reluctantly left the room after taking one last look at Rachel.

vvvVVVvvv

Sue paced the floor of the living room while Quinn sat quietly on the sofa. "Coach..." spoke up the younger woman.

"Quinn, give me a moment please," replied Sue.

"Okay," Quinn replied quietly.

After another few more minutes of Sue's contemplative pacing she stopped and faced Quinn. "Take your shirt off," she ordered, staring Quinn right in the eye.

"What?" Quinn asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, I'm damn serious Quinn. Shirt off, now."

"But Coach," she whined back.

"Q! What has gotten into you? You've become childish! All this whining and exasperated sighs. Take your shirt off now Quinn. I need to check something."

"Check what?" asked the Latin woman who just entered the room.

"God dammit," sighed out Quinn as she palmed her own face.

"Q, listen to Coach. I want to know what the hell went down in that room and I'm sure you do too. Cos you've started going all doe-eyed and soft, B's doing her best to help Rachel and we're just all confused!"

Quinn made a face and started opening and closing her hands to imitate chatting. Sue looked at her quizzically.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," warned the coach.

Quinn looked at her defiantly and then reluctantly took off her top.

Santana noticed Quinn's strange demeanor. _"Something's not right,"_ she thought to herself.

"Turn around and face your back towards me," ordered the coach.

With a huff of frustration, Quinn turned around. Sue drew in a sharp breath and Santana's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" questioned the blonde woman. "Are you satisfied? See, there's nothing-"

"What the fuck is that?" asked the shocked Latina, cutting Quinn off mid-sentence.

"She's been marked," Sue answered flatly.

"What do you mean I've been marked?" asked Quinn. "Did some dog piss on my back or something?"

"What the hell Q? Random much? No, it's like total badass what-the-fuck marked Q," Santana replied.

"Hey, that looks like a Death-eater tattoo from the Harry Potter movies," said Brittany who had just entered the room.

"What?" questioned the other blonde woman. "What does it look like?"

"Have a look for yourself," replied Sue, pointing at the floor length mirror near the entrance of the place.

Quinn hurriedly walked to the mirror, faced backwards and looked back over her own shoulder. Sure enough, there taking up Quinn's back from between her shoulder blades to her waist was a very large tattoo of a death adder coiled around a horned skull.

"Wow," Quinn said in awe. "Well, at least it's better than a Pikachu tattoo."

Santana took that as her cue to give Quinn a good slap to the back of her head.

"What the? What was that for?" Quinn asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"For being an idiot! Now's not the time to spout crap about Pokemon. What the fuck has gotten into you Q? Pikachu my ass! You've got the freaking mark of Hades on your back and you're saying, at least it's better than Pikachu?" yelled out Santana angrily.

"You're asking me?" replied Quinn angrily. She threw her arms up in the air in defeat. "I'm gonna go see Rach," she said storming off.

Santana took a step to go after her, but Sue's warning glare kept her back. Once Quinn was out of sight Santana turned towards her coach and Brittany. "Sylvester, something's wrong with Q."

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious Boobs McGee. Wow, that was a mouthful."

Brittany put her hand up, "Coach, what's wrong with Quinn?"

Sue let out a sigh of frustration. "What's happened is that she's just lost control."

"Lost control?" questioned Santana.

"She's less tame. Can't you see? She's much more brash with her emotions and words. Almost like Berry when she was a junior. All this huffing, pouting, sighing and storm outs."

"So, Q's lost her self control basically," said Santana.

"Bazinga! Yes, you've hit the nail on the head," confirmed Sue.

Brittany brought her hand up to her chin thoughtfully. "If Quinn has no self control then..." Panic crossed her face as she thought out loud, "Rachel!"

All three women looked at each other and within seconds left to go find Quinn before she did something wrong.

vvvVVVvvv

"Quinn?" asked Rachel. She looked up at the woman sitting at her bedside through sleepy eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked in reply as she picked up Rachel's hand and brought it to her lips.

Rachel smiled back weakly. "I'm doing fine. Britt's done a really good job, but I think she said she'll get Sam to take care of the rest since he's a little more powerful."

"The power of Apollo huh?" Quinn smiled back gently. Her thumb stroked Rachel's hand that was still in her right.

"Yes, your faux-twin. You almost look alike too," Rachel joked back in reply.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

"Quinn, I don't want you to feel guilty about this. It's not your fault." Rachel winced a little as she pulled her hand from Quinn's and tried to sit up.

"But it is my fault!" Quinn rebutted. "I don't exactly remember what happened, but I know that I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Quinn, please. It's not your fault," begged Rachel quietly as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Maybe, maybe I should leave."

"Why?" asked Rachel in shock of Quinn's suggestion.

"It seems that you keep getting caught in the middle of everything wrong that's happening in my life. I keep putting you in danger, therefore you are more likely to be hurt."

"Quinn, stop thinking like that," pleaded Rachel. "I want to be there. I want to be there beside you when you go through times of trouble."

"Wow," sighed out Quinn. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as beautiful as you. I want to be here for you too then babe."

Rachel blushed at the term of endearment. "Quinn, we haven't exactly developed a deep enough relationship to be saying things like that," she giggled out softly.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked with wide eyes.

"Well, we haven't even had a first date, and all we've had were two short-lived kisses," Rachel explained matter-of-factly.

Quinn leaned forward and boldly kissed Rachel's lips. She leaned back to look at Rachel, whose eyes were still closed. "That makes it three times," she said grinning at the brunette woman.

Rachel's eyes flickered open and she felt heat rush to her face.

"Let's make a fourth," Quinn said playfully. She leaned forward again to capture Rachel's lips.

This time the injured singer was ready. The kiss went on for much longer. She brought her hand up to Quinn's face and caressed her cheek. They broke slightly apart, foreheads leaning against each other. "Five," Rachel whispered as she leaned forward this time to kiss Quinn.

Quinn drew in a sharp breath as she felt Rachel deepen the kiss. One knee was already up on the bed as Rachel pulled her closer. Rachel's tongue flickered across her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She agreeably gave her access as a small moan left her lips.

Rachel was unsure of what came over her, but she just wanted Quinn to be close to her. She drew back the sheet covering her and then wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's waist and attempted to pull her up onto the bed. She felt the bed dip next to her as Quinn finally crawled up onto the bed next to her. She could feel Quinn's fingers running through her hair. Daringly, she took Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently. Quinn's hand shot to Rachel's hip.

Quinn found herself straddled between the brunette woman's legs. Leaning further into the kiss, she grabbed Rachel's hip to try and pull her closer to her body. She could feel Rachel's fingers lightly scratching her lower back. Taking Rachel's tongue gently between her teeth, she sucked on it while grinding herself against the musical muse's core.

Rachel let out a small moan and her back arched as she felt Quinn grind down on her. "Quinn," she moaned out. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Quinn grunted out while still grinding against Rachel. She leaned her head down into Rachel's neck and ran her tongue against hot skin. She felt the body beneath her push harder against her own and hands grasp at her sides.

"Quinn, please," begged Rachel. "Stop."

Quinn kissed Rachel's neck then drew kisses along her jaw. She looked at Rachel's closed eyes and turned up eye brows. She could tell the girl was enjoying this. Slowly she ran her tongue from the exposed skin of Rachel's neck to her chin. Her right hand ducked under Rachel's shirt as she stroked the skin beneath a bra-clad breast.

"Quinn," Rachel struggled to whisper. Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Quinn pushed her thumb under the bra. Moving it up further she grazed her digit over a hardened nipple.

"Quinn, stop," Rachel begged out. Her body was reacting to the woman's touch. She couldn't stop herself from lifting up and grinding against Quinn's movements. "Quinn," she tried to say again, but her words were cut off with Quinn's wet tongue lapping against her erect left nipple. Her other was being lightly pinched and this caused her to moan out loudly. She could feel the heat coiling in her stomach, dripping down to her centre.

Quinn moved her lips back to Rachel's mouth. The woman was writhing under her touch and she could hear Rachel's heart beating loudly in her ears. She caressed Rachel's tongue with her own and at the same time her fingers danced along Rachel's stomach, dangerously close to the hem of her underwear.

Rachel's eyes snapped open as she leaned away and stared into Quinn's eyes. They had their golden glow, but it seemed to be on fire at the same time. Though Rachel's breaths were labored she willed her body to stop reacting to Quinn's touches. "Quinn, we can't do this now."

Quinn looked back at Rachel, her fingers toying the edge of Rachel's pants. "Why not?" she breathed out with frustration. She ground herself forward.

Rachel instantly reacted by trying to nip Quinn's lower lip with her teeth. "Quinn," she panted out. "I can't..." she took in a sharp breath as Quinn ground into her again.

"Can't what?" asked the ex-cheerleader.

"We haven't officially dated and oooh," she groaned out again as Quinn pushed against her centre. "Quinn, I'm not ready for this."

She looked into Quinn's eyes again. Something in Quinn shifted and she didn't feel safe.

"Well, I am," whispered out the woman dangerously.

Rachel felt Quinn's hands move past the hem of her underwear. She could feel the heat of her fingers move further down her front. "Quinn," she cried out quietly as her eyes slammed shut.

vvvVVVvvv

**A/N:** R and R. See you in the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Glee (Fox), everything else is mine.


	9. Chapter 8: The Chimaera

vvvVVVvvv

"Quinn, stop," begged Rachel. She could feel the blonde's fingers slipping closer. "Don't make me do this Quinn."

"Do what?" questioned Quinn huskily. Her fingers circled dangerously close. Quinn took a quick glance at Rachel's face then caught Rachel's irises rapidly change from rich brown to a frightening jet-black. A shiver ran through her body as she felt and heard Rachel take a deep breath. The woman's skin began to ripple from the lively colour it was to a paler hue. She heard the loud beating of their hearts and her own deep breathing. She was hypersensitive to the things around her. She heard running footsteps outside, getting closer to the room. Something clicked in her as she looked back down into the eyes of the upset brunette and she was suddenly aware of what she was doing. She jerked her right hand out of where they were. "Rachel, I'm so-"

Her sentence was cut off as Santana, Brittany and Sue burst through the doors. "Fucking Fabray!" yelled out the Latina as she threw an orb of blue light at Quinn. It slammed into the blonde woman, throwing her off Rachel. Blue tendrils wrapped around Quinn, as it bound her arms to her side and legs together leaving her immobile. Quinn didn't struggle against it and just fell to the floor in a slumped heap.

Brittany rushed to Rachel's side and pushed away the stray hairs across her face behind her ear. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Rachel looked up at Brittany as her eyes slowly changed back to their normal colour. "I'm okay, but Quinn isn't," she replied looking towards Quinn who was slumped on the floor against the wall. "Let her go S," she asked.

"No!" refused Santana. She looked at the motionless woman on the floor and was disappointed by what she saw. "Well done Fabray," she spat out sarcastically.

A quiet sob came out of Quinn's mouth as she kept her head down in shame. She couldn't understand what came over her. She could feel it; she could feel that something was very wrong with her. More tears escaped her eyes, as she felt more confused while she thought over what she had done.

"Fabray," Sue spoke finally, which broke the silence in the tension filled air.

Quinn reluctantly looked up at her coach, her eyes dull.

"Isolation," ordered the coach.

Quinn simply nodded her head in acknowledgement then hung her head down again.

"S, could you please," asked Coach Sylvester, tipping her head toward Quinn.

"Santana, unbind her please," begged Rachel quietly. Brittany looked at Rachel with worry in her eyes, but Rachel looked back at her with confidence. "Don't worry Britt, she won't hurt me," she reassured the taller woman.

Santana looked down fiercely at Quinn. "One wrong move Q and you know what I'll do," she warned. She lifted her right hand and the blue bindings around Quinn disappeared into nothingness.

vvvVVVvvv

Soft sounds of a female voice sighing and groaning echoed through an abandoned subway in the depths of Manhattan underground. The smell of burned flesh emanated from a chamber, which was once a control room. Broken glass and derelict pieces of iron were strewn across the floor.

"Master," spoke a hooded man in a dark robe.

"What is it?" asked Russell Fabray who was slouched in a large old leather armchair. He was dressed smartly despite his disfigured face. He almost looked as if it was, a dangerous kingpin from the criminal underworld, but he was from a different kind of underworld. A woman was straddled on his legs grinding against him and running her fingers through his hair. Small whimpers and moans came from her lips as her heated body moved back and forth as if in a trance.

"We found him," replied the hooded man.

"Bring him in."

Two other hooded figures entered the room dragging a blindfolded and gagged person in between them. Drool dripped from the captive's bound lips, tears streaming down his cheek, as he tried to scream for help and struggled against the arms holding him. His ginger hair was matted with a mix of his own blood and sweat. He tried to break free from the cords that were bound around his wrists, but they were secure, leaving fierce red grazes. The hooded men stopped about 5 feet away from the devilish kingpin.

"Get off me bitch," he growled as he pushed the grinding woman off of his knees.

She fell to the ground and slowly sat up, stared blankly at one of the dirt-covered walls and did nothing more, but sway side to side to her own little tune in her head.

"Jacob Ben Israel," he spoke out slowly. "New York's finest celebrity stalker!"

One of the hooded men roughly took off the blindfold around Jacob's head and ungagged him.

As the young man's eyes began to focus and soak in his surroundings his eyes went wide in terror as his gaze fell upon the man in front of him.

"You two can leave," he gestured to his two hooded henchmen. He looked at the last hooded man in the room, "You can stay St. James."

Jacob Ben Israel's ears perked up to the familiar name. "Jesse St. James? As in the ex-lover of Rachel Berry?"

"Shut the hell up you piece of dirt," Jesse took a step forward to re-gag Jacob, and then kicked him over with his heel as he pushed back his own hood. He flicked his brown curls to the side, which revealed the fierce scar that went across his face diagonally. He smirked at Jacob who was on his side looking up at him, terror evident in his eyes. He looked back to his master waiting for his next order.

vvvVVVvvv

Jesse St. James had only met his master a few months ago when Russell attacked Quinn and Rachel. They didn't notice the young man had followed them when they decided to go for a late night stroll in Central Park. He didn't know what compelled him to follow them, except that he once had a thing with the brunette diva that wouldn't put out for him. He had felt a sense of overbearing possession come over him and he couldn't help, but act like a stalker to see what his ex was up to after the performance was over. Deep down he knew he was jealous and that he still wanted her. She was much more successful than him and he would kill to ride on her coattails to get to the top of the entertainment ladder. She was also as beautiful as her voice, and it was to die for.

Once at the park he came face to face with the disfigured man from hell. He too had been following the girls, but more specifically his daughter.

"She will lead me to the key," he had told Jesse.

Feeling the strong sense of ownership over Rachel he lashed out at Russell threatening him to keep away from her, but instead he was met a painful punishment across his star-quality visage. He was tempted to lash out again, but knew he would never win. Russell was overjoyed with the zealousness of Jesse and gave him a proposition; if he could channel all this anger and unreciprocated feelings in serving him as his right-hand man.

"Maybe it was the will of the fates that brought you to me!" he had said to the young man.

Although he was a powerful and evil being, Russell knew he couldn't be in more than one place at a time, unless he used his powerless shadows to imitate him, so he delegated some of his responsibilities to Jesse St. James. He promised the young aspiring Broadway actor that he will have immeasurable riches and would see his name up in lights not just on Broadway, but maybe the world, and of course, Rachel Berry.

vvvVVVvvv

"St. James! Take the gag off Ben Israel. We're meant to be treating him humanely for Hades' sake!" ordered Russell.

Jesse looked at his master then back to Jacob. He could see the young man trembling. "But we aren't really that human," he stated flatly.

"For fuck's sake Jesse, put your pride and stubbornness aside for once. We are not barbarians! Have some fucking class," yelled out Russell.

Jesse roughly tore the gag off Jacob. He ignored the captured man's whimper of pain and looked back up to his boss expectantly.

"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?" stammered out Ben Israel as his eyes dared look at the man on the chair in front of him.

"Who am I?" chuckled out Russell. "I'm your worst nightmare! That is, if you don't give to me what I ask you to do."

"Wha-what is this all about? Did someone send you to kill me? Oh god, it wasn't because of that viral celebrity sex tape I released online was it? I swear I'll take it offline!"

Russell and Jesse both looked at him strangely. St. James took a menacing step toward Jacob, and raised his fist ready to thump sense into him.

Ben Israel fell back down and cowered in fear. "Pl-please sir, I-I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt me," begged their captive.

"Good! Excellent! I'm glad you can see where you stand. See Jesse! This is what we call submission. Now get your proud ass out of here and take this pathetic meat sack with you. Get him initiated into the brotherhood and then give him his assignment."

"Yes my lord," replied St. James obediently.

"Oh, and Jesse?"

"Yes sir?"

"Try not to kill him by 'accident' this time. I won't tolerate it because this one is important."

Jesse nodded in acknowledgement to his master's orders and led the young frightened man out of the chamber.

vvvVVVvvv

"Coach Sylvester!" yelled out Rachel as she stalked the woman down the halls of their safe house. "Coach Sylvester stop! I'm trying to speak to you!"

The tall woman stopped abruptly as Rachel nearly bumped into her. Turning around she glared at the young singer. "What?" she asked in frustration.

"Where's Quinn? She was in the infirmary last night, but I checked this morning and she was gone. Where is she Sue?"

"Isolation," was all she got as an answer.

"Isolation?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yes, she's in isolation. Now get lost. I need to figure out our next plan of action against Russell freaking Fabray."

"Sue where is sh-..."

"Isolation, Berry," cut in Santana as she looked up from the couch in the room the two had just walked into. Santana played with Brittany's hair, whose head was in her lap, as they watched old reruns of Rugrats on TV.

Brittany sat up and looked sadly at Rachel. "She left early this morning. She said she was going far away. I tried to say good bye, but she just left."

"And where exactly is 'far away'?" Rachel asked angrily.

Both Santana and Brittany shrugged with no answer to her question. Sue let out a frustrated sigh and tried to walk away.

"Coach Sylvester, tell me where she is," demanded the songstress.

Sue turned around to face Rachel, "Well Berrycakes, judging by the time right now she's a quarter of the way around the world."

"WHAT?" yelled out Rachel with an incredulous look on her face. "Wh-where's she going?"

"Africa. The Sahara to be exact."

Rachel stared at Sue, her mouth agape in shock.

vvvVVVvvv

"Okay miss! Lady Sylvester told us this is where we're meant to throw you out!" yelled the helicopter pilot at the young blonde in the back.

"Are you sure these are the right coordinates?" she yelled back as she shifted her parachute pack on her back.

The pilot checked his coordinates on his dash with the sheet of paper that was given to him by Sue Sylvester. Looking back at Quinn he simply nodded and replied, "Yup."

Quinn looked over the expanse of land beneath her. "Fucking Sylvester," she grumbled out quietly.

"Alright Miss Fabray, I've brought us up to a decent altitude so you can jump. These coordinates are smack bang in the middle of the desert so it's up to you which direction you want to go."

"Who does Sylvester think I am?" yelled out Quinn in frustration as she looked

"I'm not entirely sure miss but she told me something about isolation and maybe giving you a Bear Gryll's type treatment."

"That old English geezer from those survival TV shows?" she asked.

"Yup! You better get ready to jump! I've only enough fuel to get me back to Morocco."

Quinn shifted herself toward the door as she slid it open. Looking down at the desert below her she tightened her parachute pack once more and slid down her goggles over her eyes. Holding onto the sides of the helicopter's exit she prepared herself for the jump.

"Oh! And Quinn..."

"Yeah?" she asked interrupted from her mental preparation.

"Watch out for lions," winked back the pilot as he lifted his helmet visor.

A small smile crossed Quinn's face, "You crazy fool. Thanks Puckerman!"

With that last reply she fell freely backwards from the helicopter down towards the desert.

The air rushed pass her as she descended through the sky, free falling. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to push thoughts of what she nearly did to Rachel. She opened her eyes again to look at her gauge. She was near 3000 feet from the ground, but she didn't deploy her chute yet. She counted the next few seconds. She could end it all, she could, but she couldn't bear the thought of abandoning her friends, her responsibility as a chosen one, and Rachel. She pulled at her cord and the chute deployed from her pack and jerked her upwards.

She struggled a little against the small gusts of wind caused by thermal pockets in the air. Eventually her feet touched the ground. She looked back up at the hovering helicopter and waved, indicating that she had landed. A crackling sound came from her radio attached to the strap of her bag, "Good luck Fabray. Hope you can figure out what it is Sylvester wants you to do. Over."

"Thanks Puck. Over," she responded through the receiver.

"No problem lightning McQuinn. I'm only a radio call away if you bump into any serious trouble. Over and out."

Smirking at his last message, Quinn unclasped the parachute from around her back and rolled the chute up back into the pack, hoping that it'll be useful somehow. First she needed to get her bearings. She looked around her and all she saw was desert sand to her left and some rocky mountain ranges to her right. Looking up at the sun then down at her watch she calculated what direction she wanted to move. She needed to find water since all she had was a small army flask of it. She had to head west towards Mali where she hoped to find some water along the way, maybe from a well near an oasis. Taking a sip from her flask and tightening the laces on her boots she began her walk.

vvvVVVvvv

"AFRICA?" shouted Rachel Berry angrily. "I thought sending her to Tibet was ridiculous, but no, there's more! You send her to Africa!"

"Shut it Berry!" yelled Sue. "She'll be fine! She needs this. Her 'wild' side seems to have taken reign so why not send her literally into the wild where she can maybe find some sense of tranquility and control over this stupid thing that her father has unlocked inside her."

"What did he unlock Sue? What? Cos I don't understand why all this change has suddenly happened to her and then all of a sudden she's shipped off to Timbuktu," questioned Rachel frustrated.

"Don't think that Russell's darkness was just bestowed upon him. Sometimes people are just born with it. They just need some sort of catalyst for it to become more prominent. Quinn is his daughter, so she has that darkness in her too."

"But she's-"

"I haven't finished yet Berry."

"Sorry," apologized Rachel. "Please, continue."

"She still has light in her, just that her encounter with her father has somehow subdued it's strength in her. She knows this now. She needs to control that darkness, use it in balance with the light inside her. It's complicated and also dangerous. That's why I had to send her to somewhere isolated."

"Well, you could've chosen Australia."

"No! Though I did consider it I decided to choose Africa. Australia is just too..."

"Just too?" asked Rachel waiting for the woman to complete her sentence.

"Look, it's too late already to change where I've sent her. She'll be back when she's ready. Kurt and Puckerman are not too far away if she gets in any serious trouble. Porcelain is probably having a ball of a time in Morocco. In the mean time we need to keep our guard up and figure out the hellhound's next plan of action, and you Berrylips need to continue your training."

Rachel let out an angry breath as Sue exited the room. Her attention was drawn to the couple on the couch.

"Santana?" asked Brittany as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Yeah B?" Santana asked back.

"Quinn's not going to hurt any of the lions in Africa is she?"

"No baby. It's more likely she'll become friends with them. Probably challenge an alpha and make her own pride."

"Can we call her Lion Quinn?"

"What ever you want B."

Rachel looked at Santana with an expression of ridiculousness.

The Latina smirked back at Rachel and then turned her attention back to playing with Brittany's hair while watching TV.

vvvVVVvvv

It was nearly night fall as the air around Quinn began to cool down. She needed to set up camp. Lucky for her she had stumbled across a small oasis after walking a few miles. It looked like a small group of camel herders may have used the place not too long ago judging by the tracks around the area. They had probably left that morning. Picking up a long branch she spotted on the ground she stuck it into the ground vertically. From there she threw her parachute over the top then spread out the bottom making a tent like shape. She weighed down the bottom of her make-shift tent with medium sized rocks and left one side open to the air. Soon her shelter for the night looked like a very rough teepee. Finding a small bunch of dry grass, most probably left by the herdsman when feeding their camels, she used it as tinder to light a fire with her flint and pocketknife. Gathering other dry branches around the small oasis she made for herself a reasonable fire. It would keep her warm from the desert cold as well as protect her from any curious predators. She put a tin cup she had filled with water on the edge of the fire pit. She had found it near a well where she took the water from. Chewing on some of the dates she had picked from the nearby palms she stared at the flames licking the side of the tin cup. Her thoughts were then broken by a familiar voice in her head.

_"Quinn?"_

Surely she wasn't going crazy already? She was hearing Rachel Berry's voice. She had kept herself hydrated and fed so how could it be?

_"Quinn?"_

There it was again. There was nothing to lose now since she must be already losing her mind so she responded with her thoughts, _"Rachel?"_

_"Oh thank Zues! You can hear me."_

A small smile crossed Quinn's face. She wasn't going crazy after all.

_"Hi. Is Kurt helping you do this?"_ she asked hesitantly.

_"No, no, no! Sue's training me to further my powers. She helped me further my psychic skills. We didn't expect it to be so powerful to the point that I can, if you put it in this way, make international calls. So she's given me some allowance to talk to you just this once."_

_"Okay,"_ Quinn responded amused. Then there was a small pause.

_"How are you?"_ asked a nervous Rachel.

_"I'm okay. Could be better,"_ she answered honestly.

There was an air of silence again except for the quiet sound of crackling wood from Quinn's fire. She thought she heard quiet even breaths through Rachel's telepathic line.

_"Quinn?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"When will you return?"_

Taking in an uncertain breath Quinn replied, _"I'm not sure." _

She swore she had somehow envisioned Rachel's face at that moment in her mind. The brunette's eyes looked like they were brimming with tears.

_"Rachel, I-"_ Quinn hesitated with her words.

_"Yes?"_ she replied quietly.

_"Rach, I-I'm sorry for what happened."_

_"Quinn," _Rachel whispered gently.

_"I just, I wasn't myself. Please know that I would never intentionally do something like...like that to you."_ Quinn exhaled a frustrated breath and continued her apology, _"I'm such an idiot and I understand if you're angry with me. You don't deserve to be with someone like me. I don't want to hurt you again. God! I sound like a complete sap!"_

Rachel giggled quietly at the blonde's apologetic rambling. _"Quinn, as upset as I am, I'm not angry with you. Like you said, you weren't yourself. And stop with the self-loathing! None of us are perfect Quinn."_

A sigh of relief escaped from Quinn's lips. She threw another branch into the flames of her fire. There was another moment of silence as Quinn thought through Rachel's response.

Rachel's voice broke the silence again as she quietly said, _"Quinn?"_

_"Yeah Rach?"_

_"I know it's late on your side of the world. I have to get back to my training with Coach Sylvester. You need to get plenty of rest to go through your isolation training."_

_"Okay Rach."_

What Rachel didn't know was that Quinn wouldn't be getting any shuteye tonight. She had to prepare herself mentally for the next day when her intensive isolation training will begin. Then she will have to go in search for a particular band of Berbers who have a spiritual guide among them, as Sylvester had informed her.

_"Oh, and Quinn?"_ Rachel quietly speaks again.

_"Yes Rachel?"_ responds Quinn with one of her eyebrows raised.

_"I-I...umm...I miss you."_

A small smile crossed Quinn's face as she felt her own heart beat pick up. _"I miss you too Rachel."_

_"Please come home safely,"_ Rachel begged quietly.

_"I will,"_ Quinn replied with a little chuckle.

_"Okay, good night Quinn."_

_"Good night Rachel."_

Quinn's attention was drawn back to the flames as the sounds of the quiet desert settled in again. After throwing another branch into the flames and moving her tin cup of boiling water to the side for it to cool down she lay back down against her small straw rug. She stared up at the stars, but as her thoughts were about to drift to the events that brought her to the desert she heard Rachel's voice again.

_"I love you."_

There was a pause of uncertain silence. Taking a breath in, Quinn replied quietly, but also out loud, with a small smile and a skip in her heartbeat, _"I love you too."_

vvvVVVvv

**A/N: My human readers! I'm deeply sorry for my super super delayed update. Yes, it's been a few crazy months for me. I moved to a new apartment where I had no Internet for 4 months then got bogged down with work then went away for a month overseas in a desert. I hope this makes up for my silence! Also it may or may not be delayed as I'll be going on another move again. Life is busy!**

**Thanks for all of you who have stuck on and given me reviews. I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Especially with my inconsistencies with tenses. BUT I look forward to your further reviews for this story especially with the fluffiness at the end of this chapter.**


End file.
